


The Hammock

by LMillay



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: It was never meant to be a thing. Never supposed to turn into a lifetime commitment but here they were. What else could they do?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Hemsworth/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was the way he looked at her, the way he smiled more with his eyes than anyone she had met before. In truth, it was his essence. He brought such life and excitement to the set. She was on the pill; he was in an open relationship and it all seemed perfect. Too perfect.

Eight months and three weeks, here they were. Chris holding his 15-minute old baby girl and Vanessa was watching with an uncontrollable smile. He was such a large man with such a tiny baby, it was almost amusing.

"She’s beautiful, Ness," he said, using his pet name for her that had developed over their time together. He stepped closer and crooked his arm so she could see her little face.

"She really is," Vanessa agreed and Chris smiled again.

"What should we call our little bundle of surprise?" He asked and Vanessa sighed, leaning back in the bed.

"Leonie?" She asked and Chris beamed.

"My mum would love it," he said, and she smiled.

So, there it was. The one off had turned into a lifetime. Chris' wife hadn't been the most pleased, part of the deal had been no offspring, but she slowly came around, more so in meeting little Leonie.

Vanessa was welcomed into the Hemsworth family and she felt like she had been there all along.

\--

Vanessa bought a home in Australia, close to Chris but not too close, on the compound he had created. He had tried to gift her the house, but she demanded buying it. She loved the home; it had a lovely backyard with some Australian laurel trees, and she hung hammocks from them. She would lie out in them for hours with Leonie while she napped and stare at the blue sky. She hadn't taken any job offers after Leonie was born and Chris helped out so she could enjoy her quiet moments.

She heard rumor of other Avengers cast mates making their way to Australia and Chris confirmed it.

She told him she wanted to have a cookout with everyone over and Chris agreed to tell them. Vanessa had got on well with all of the cast and the ones coming down were the ones she really enjoyed.

She had come in from the backyard to her phone ringing and she made a mad dash for it.

"Hello? “she gasped.

"Hello Ness, did I interrupt something?" Chris' deep voice asked, and she sighed.

"No, no. Just made it in from outside" she said "Ah, how is my little one?" He asked.

"Good, just about ready for a feeding," she said, a subtle hint that she didn't have long to talk.

"Right to the point then, I spoke with everyone and they're all looking forward to the cookout," he said. "And I was thinking, maybe you could put up Evans while his in town? Its only four days," he said.

"Oh," she said, " Sure, I don't see why not," she said with a shrug.

"Excellent! I'll let him know, I'll let you feed my little bug, " he said. "I'll stop by for brekky tomorrow," he said.

"Sounds good," she replied, and they hung up. As she fed Leonie, she thought of all the junk she'd have to move from the guestroom before Evans got there.


	2. Chapter 2

She had made a larger breakfast than usual, if Chris were coming, he would eat twice what she would.

She had set it on the table and poured her cup of coffee when there was a knock on the screen door. Vanessa glanced at Leonie secured in her seat and went to the door, smiling seeing Chris' large figure on her porch.

"Good morning, Ness," he said as she opened the door and they embraced, she stepped back to let him in. She shut the door and followed him into the house. "There she is," he said reaching down for Leonie

"She missed you," she said, and he smiled, cradling Leonie in his arms.

"I missed her," he said and kissed her forehead. "She is beautiful," he said and sat down. Vanessa admired how his large form took over the entirety of her chair and she put a glass of orange juice down in front of him.

"She is, we did good even when we didn’t mean to," she said, and he smiled at her.

"Right?" He asked and sighed. "So, you sure you're okay with Evans staying with you?" He asked and she nodded.

"He has always been sweet and kind," she said, and Chris smiled, nodding. "I just realized how much stuff I have to move," she said.

"Oh, I can give you a hand after breakfast if you want," he said, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and they discussed the cookout at further length. The phone rang and Vanessa left to get it. When she came back, Chris' plate was at the table empty and he wasn’t in his seat, neither was Leonie. She looked out to the backyard and smiled, seeing him swinging slowly in a hammock. She started to clean up, wanting to give him some time with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The arrivals had begun. One by one they showed up in country and Vanessa had just finished adjusting the guest room, so it was a respectable place to stay. She knew the others would stay in a hotel, they were staying longer but Chris hadn’t wanted to rent a hotel for four days, he was more of the couch surfing type. She had been told to expect him midafternoon and so she waited patiently. She had gone grocery shopping in the morning to make sure she had enough not only for the cookout but the visitor, she had down a load of towels to make sure they were clean. Now she was finishing up Leonie’s feeding, and the doorbell rang. She quickly adjusted herself and carried Leonie into the front hall, smiling seeing Evans’ familiar face.

“Hello!” She exclaimed, opening the door and he smiled, leaning down to hug her.

“Hi Vanessa, thank you for having me,” he said, and she smiled again, letting him by.

“Of course, happy to do it,” she said and shut the door.

“How is Leonie?” He asked, looking down to the very milk sedated baby and she smiled.

“She just ate so she’s a bit sleepy but she’s doing well,” she said, and Chris smiled.

“She has got big,” he said, and Vanessa nodded as she looked down at her daughter. “Not a sign of Chris at all in her, huh?” He asked with a grin and Vanessa laughed. The truth being, there hadn’t been a sign of her in Leonie yet. The baby had the blondest of hair and the bluest of eyes.

“I’m waiting for me to show up,” she said and Evans’ laughed. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room so you can settle in,” she said, and they started up the old, chipped painted steps.

“This is a pretty house,” he said.

“I like it, it’s certainly got its history, but I think that’s why I like it,” she said, looking around the walls. There had been work needed when she bought but Chris had assured, he would help. “I’ve been fixing it up here and there, but Leonie’s birth set me back a bit,” she said and sighed happily as she reached the top landing. “Here is your room, right beside the bathroom,” she said, opening the door and he entered. “I hope it’s not too small,” she said, and he shook his head, putting his bag

down.

“No, it’s perfect,” he said, and she smiled.

“Well, I will let you get to it, your towels are there on the bed, there should be room in the closet if you have clothes you want to hang and there’s food in the pantry if you get hungry,” she said, and he smiled at her. “Welcome to Australia,” she said with a wink and left him, closing the door. She went into her bedroom and laid Leonie down in her crib gently, the girl fussed slightly but quickly returned to sleep.

Vanessa went downstairs, fishing clothes out of the dryer and looked up as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

“It’s weird to hear someone else in here,” she said with a smile as Evans’ entered and he returned the smile. “Do you want coffee?” She asked and he sat down at the table.

“Sure, I can make it if you want?” He asked, rising again and she shook her head, shutting the dryer door.

“No, no, you’re not familiar with the kitchen,” she said and rummaged for coffee. “This okay?” She asked showing him the bag and he nodded.

“So, how’s it been here?” He asked and she shrugged, smiling.

“It was an adjustment but so far I love it,” she said. “Chris and his family are right down the road, Leonie’s able to be with her family a lot more than I excepted. “she said.

“That’s great, how’s the whole situation going?” He asked and she filled the carafe with water.

“Good, it was a little awkward at first but before I knew it, we all just got along so well,” she said.

“And then Chris offered a house nearby,” she said.

“So, the house was here when they moved in?” He asked and she nodded, turning the coffee maker on. She across the table from him.

“Yeah, they weren’t sure what they were going to do with it but when our whole situation happened, Chris quickly made it available.” She spoke.

“That’s awesome, I’m really glad it’s worked out so well,” he said. “He’s got his own little compound down here, doesn’t he?” He asked and Vanessa smiled, nodding.

“He does, it’s quite beautiful, I’m sure he’ll take you to see it all, but I might be able to as well,” she said. “When Leonie’s awake,” she said, and Chris nodded.

“Where is the big guy anyway?” He asked and Vanessa glanced at the clock over the stove.

“They’re probably eating lunch or down at the beach, he spends a lot of time there,” she said and Evans’ nodded. “You’re more than welcome to go down there if you want, please don’t stay here on my accord,” she said, and he smiled.

“I don’t mind, I like catching up with you,” he said, and she smiled back at him.

——

It was two hours later; Evans’ had retreated to his room to catch up with jet lag and Vanessa had continued with housework. She heard Leonie starting to wake in her crib and she quickly climbed the steps, entering the bedroom. After a nappy change, she knocked on Evans’ door quietly and waited.

“Yeah?” The voice came at last, clearly tired and she winced, she woke him.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were sleeping, I was just coming to see if you wanted to go over to the big house with me?” She asked. “The big house?” He asked.

“Chris’,” she said.

“Oh, yeah, sure, let me just change,” he said.

“Okay, I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready,” she said and headed down the steps with Leonie, finding a bottle. She heated up the breast milk while she waited and put it into the bottle, waiting patiently. His footsteps at last were heard on the stairs and she stood, bottle in Leonie’s mouth.

“Oh, if you want to wait until she’s done,” he said, and she shook her head.

“No, no, she’s fine,” she said and led Chris out of the house. “This way,” she said and went over to a car tent where a golf cart sat. “Do you mind holding her while I drive?” She asked and Chris shook his head, seating himself. He carefully took Leonie and Vanessa got in the driver’s seat, starting it.

She backed out carefully and headed down the long dirt road to the house.

“So, you call it the big house?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a big house and it’s the center of the compound,” she said and Evans’ nodded, glancing down to Leonie in his arms.

“It’s nice that you guys have such a close relationship,” he said, and she smiled.

“It is, I’ve been blessed,” she said, and he smiled at her. She turned the wheel and glanced at Leonie who remained undisturbed. They drove a bit further on and then with another turn of the wheel, the house came into view. “There it is,” she said, and Chris looked up, staring at it. “It’s big but it’s not liked those horrible Beverly Hills mansions,” she said and parked the cart outside the front door. They got out and she led him into the house without knocking.

Once the door was opened, the sound of children yelling, laughter and noise came. Chris’ loud and deep voice soon rang out, telling the kids to quiet down.

“They’re in the playroom,” she said and led Evans’ down, still holding Leonie. She entered a large room painted in a light gray and with toys literally everywhere. The kids were scattered about, playing with toys and Chris was bent over the DVD player underneath the large tv on the wall, quietly cursing to himself. “Break it again?” She asked and he quickly stood up, turning to her. A smile lit his face when his eyes landed on her and then grew bigger when he saw Evans’ behind her.

“Evans! You made it!” He exclaimed and Evans’ smiled. “And you’ve met Leonie,” he said, the smile still on his lips as he scooped the baby from his arms and put out his hand, the men shook.

“She’s beautiful but I don’t know why I wouldn’t expect that, “Evans’ said motioning to the other kids and Chris smiled at him.

“They’ve got beautiful moms,” he said, wrapping an arm around Vanessa and she smiled as he squeezed her into his side. “Come on! Let’s go sit outside, the kids can figure this out,” he said, waving to the DVD player and moved out of the playroom, they followed. He led them out to the back deck, sitting on the patio furniture and Evans’ gazed out at the view, admiring the ocean lapping at the shore just feet away. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Chris asked and Evans’ nodded.

“It really is, I can see why it’s so hard to get you out of Australia,” he said, and Chris smiled. They talked for a while, Leonie happy in her dad’s broad arms and then Chris’ cell phone rang, he looked

to it.

“Ah, its Hiddleston, hang on,” he said and stood up, leaving the table. Evans’ continued the conversation with Vanessa and they both looked up as Chris came back to the table. “He’s headed over, touched down last night,” he said and sat back down.

“He’s coming here?” Vanessa asked and Chris smiled knowingly at her.

“She’s got a bit of a crush on the fancy boy,” Chris said, nodding towards her and smiled at Evans’.

He looked to her and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Stop,” she demanded, and Chris smiled.

“Do you?” Evans’ asked and she shrugged.

“He’s a good-looking guy, you know that” she said, and Evans smiled, nodding.

“That he is,” he said and leaned back in his seat with his beer in hand. “Does he know?” He asked and Vanessa shook her head.

“And I hope it stays that way,” she says, looking pointedly at Chris who nodded but continued smiling at her.

“Whatever you say my love,” he said, and she rolled her eyes.

“Where’s Elsa?” Evans’ asked and Chris looked to him.

“In town doing some shopping, she should be back,” he said and Evans’ nodded. They continued to talk, reminiscing about the days on set and more. The doorbell rang and Chris looked to Vanessa.

“You wanna get that Ness?” He asked and she scowled at him but rose.

“I’m telling you, shut up,” she warned, and Chris gave her his big goofy smile, she shook her head as she left them on the deck. She heard the kids hatching a plan to make it down to the beach as she passed through the house and reaching the door, she took a breath. She opened it and quickly found her breath was gone. Hiddleston stood in the doorway in his glory, she smiled. “Hi!” She exclaimed and he smiled at her, hugging her warmly.

“Hello Vanessa, I didn’t know you would be here, this is lovely,” he said, and she smiled, letting him in.

“I brought Evans’ over, he’s staying with me,” she said, and he smiled.

“That’s kind of you,” he said, and she nodded.

“Come on, they’re out back,” she said and led him through the house, out to the deck. The boys all exchanged their loud and obnoxious greetings before sitting down again. Tom complimented Leonie and put a six pack on the table, happily broken into by Chris.

“This is a lovely place you have,” Tom complimented, and Chris smiled.

“Thanks, I like it,” he said, and Tom smiled.

It was an hour later; Elsa still hadn’t returned, and Vanessa had gone down to the shore with Tom along with Evans’.

“This is beautiful,” Tom complimented, and Vanessa nodded.

“It is, private too so they don’t have to share it,” she said, and Tom nodded.

“Do you get to come down here often?” Evans’ asked, looking to her and she shrugged.

“Whenever I want but I don’t often enough,” she said. “I think the older Leonie becomes, the more I’ll be down here,” she said and looked behind them hearing the shouting of the kids. She laughed as they trampled down the beach and started hanging off the two men. She enjoyed watching Evans’ rolling around with them, quickly acclimating to their rambunctious nature and watched Tom try to extract himself from the girls’ grips. Chris soon followed down, laughing at the same picture.

“Come on now, let Tommy boy go,” he said, pulling them off and they raced into the ocean. “Leonie fell back asleep, I laid her down,” he said, looking to Vanessa and she nodded. “Did you bring your bathers?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“Didn’t think I was staying long,” she said, and Chris nodded.

“I think Elsa has a few extra if you want one,” he said and she smiled, it was well known Elsa’s love of clothes.

“I’m fine for now but thank you,” she said, and he nodded, kissing the top of her head before going to throw one of his kids in the ocean.

“You two have a very close relationship,” Evans said, coming beside her and she glanced at him.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure how our relationship would continue but I didn’t really care, as long as Leonie had time with her dad, I was fortunate that it went well,” she said.

“Elsa seems like a very patient and agreeable wife,” he said, and she nodded.

“She’s amazing, I really respect her, to deal with three kids…well four counting Chris,” she said, and he laughed, nodding as they watched Chris trounce through the sea with his rug rats.

“I’d say,” he replied. Evans was soon convinced to start making sandcastles and Vanessa was left with Tom who had rolled up his pant legs high enough to wade into the sea.

“So how long are you here for?” She asked.

“About a week and a half,” he said, and she nodded. “How long is Evans’ here for?” He asked.

“Four days, he had some other commitment and managed to squeeze this in,” she said, and he nodded, looking over her head at him.

“You know he likes you, right?” He asked and she glanced back up at him.

“What?” She asked. This was news to her, Evans had always been the utmost gentleman and sweetest guy to her, but she thought that was just out of respect to Chris, Tom nodded.

“Told me one night after a few beers, said he’d never act on it because of Chris but if he had a chance,” he said and shrugged his shoulders, she stared at him. She looked behind her and watched as Evans’ formed a sandcastle with Chris’ daughters.

“Really,” she murmured and gazed at him. He was a handsome guy, not her cup of tea maybe but it was more his spirit she enjoyed, just like Chris. He was jovial, friendly, and full of humor, she loved that.

“But don’t tell him I told you,” he said, leaning closer to her and she inhaled is cologne. She smiled at him and shook her head.

“Course,” she said and looked back to the horizon.

“How does it work with you and Chris?” Tom asked and she looked back to him.

“You’re full of personal questions and revelations, aren’t you?” She asked and he laughed.

“Guess so,” he said, and she smiled.

“It works well,” she said, and he looked at her, nudging her with his arm.

“Come on, you know what I meant,” he said, and she smiled.

“I did,” she agreed, and he laughed again.

“Fine, fine, too intimate, I get it,” he said, and she smiled.

“I assume you’re asking if we still sleep together,” she said, and Tom smiled at her. “Let’s just say that my bed stays warm,” she said, and Tom raised his eyebrows, a smile on his face.

“Damn, he’s a lucky man,” he murmured, and she smiled. She liked to think it was more because he got to share Elsa and her, but she figured it was because he had two women.

“How about you Hiddleston? Any new women after your Swift romance?” She asked and he rolled his eyes, she was proud of her choice of wording.

“There is someone but it’s not serious yet,” he said, and she nodded.

“What happened with that romance?” She asked and Tom shrugged.

“A bit too controlled for me, social image was more important than the relationship itself but she’s a smart businesswoman, she knows how to run her image, can’t blame her for that.” He spoke. “I just couldn’t do it, too much of a romantic,” he said, and she smiled.

“Your old softy,” she said, and he winked at her. Tom was a reserved guy, she had quickly recognized that, unless he got with the other boys but even then, he was the quietest out of them.

“Elsa’s back, we’re going to have some dinner, you wanna join?” Chris asked, coming up to them and she nodded.

“Sure,” she agreed, and Tom nodded as well. They headed back to the house with the sopping wet kids. Evans’ went to help Chris with the groceries and Vanessa found Elsa in the kitchen.

“Hey girl!” Elsa exclaimed, embracing Vanessa and she smiled.

“Hey, do you need help?” She asked and Elsa pointed to the counter.

“If you want to make the salad, just a simple one,” She said and Vanessa nodded, busying herself.

“The boys behaving themselves?” Elsa asked and Vanessa laughed.

“Do they ever?” She asked and Elsa shook her head with a smile.

“Is Leonie here?” She asked.

“Yeah, Chris put her down for a nap,” she said, and Elsa nodded, walking out with a tray of meat for the grill. She called out for Chris to man the grill and Tom entered the kitchen.

“Anything I can do?” He asked and Vanessa looked around.

“I think set the table. Plates are in there,” she said, pointing to a cabinet and Tom nodded, going for them. Soon enough, with four pairs of hands, dinner was ready and set up, the kids gathered around the table jostling for the food. Chris shouted for them to calm down, that they would all eat and began to pass out the food. As they ate, the baby monitor went off.

“I’ll get her,” Elsa said, pushing back her seat and went to fetch Leonie.

“She has a hard time sitting still,” Chris said, and Tom nodded.

The dinner was finished, plates were cleared, and the kids were off playing again, the adults at the table with wine. Leonie was with her siblings who were smothering her with adoration.

“So, tell me, how does this relationship work?” Tom asked, leaning into the table, and looking around the table at Chris, Elsa, and Vanessa.

“Why, you want in?” Chris asked with a bemused smile on his face and Tom smiled sheepishly. “No but it’s fascinating to me,” he said, and Chris laughed, drinking his wine.

“It was awkward at first, when Chris told me he got Vanessa pregnant, our one rule was no kids but…” Elsa said, looking at Vanessa who smiled at her. “Vanessa never seemed to be threatening and I don’t mean that in a rude way, she didn’t seem to be in it to steal Chris or get money from him,” she said, and Vanessa shook her head. “It seemed as much of a surprise to her as Chris and then Leonie was born, well a baby changes everything,” she said, and the two others nodded.

“So, you’re okay with them still sharing a bed?” Tom asked and Vanessa looked at him, surprised at how bold he was. She looked to his wine glass and saw it was empty, for the third time. Elsa laughed.

“Why not? It’s not like I get ignored and I get some time off thanks to her!” She exclaimed and Chris laughed loudly along with the others. “It’s not that big of a deal, really, she’s a sweet person and I enjoy her, she has nothing but a good heart, she cares about my family,” she said, and Vanessa smiled at her.

“I’m amazed by you, you’re just a strong woman,” Tom said, shaking his head and Elsa smiled.

“It’s why I’m blessed, I’m surrounded by strong women,” Chris said, winking at Elsa and she blew a kiss to him.

The night ended around 10, Tom said goodbye and headed back to his hotel. Vanessa piled into the cart with Evans’ and Leonie stayed behind, Elsa saying she’d be happy to watch her overnight. The car veered slightly here and there, with the number of wine glasses but Vanessa was able to guide it home. They stepped out of the cart and headed up to the front door.

“God that was a good night,” Evans said from behind her as she opened the door and Vanessa smiled.

“It really was,” she agreed as they entered the house and Chris shut the door, locking it. “I’m going to take a shower, you’re welcome to it after me,” she said and Evans’ nodded. “The tv is in there, feel free to watch whatever, I have Netflix,” she said, and he thanked her, disappearing into the living room.

After her shower, she went into her room to get dressed and heard Evans’ heading up the stairs, the bathroom door closing. She brushed her hair, thinking of what Tom had said and smiled. It was nice to know Evans’ liked her, even if she wouldn’t act on it, it was nice to be attractive to a man as attractive as him. Suddenly the doorbell rang, there was a crash on the front door, and she paused. She put the brush down and headed down the stairs. Chris’ large frame loomed in the glass window of the front door and she unlocked the door, he turned her. He smiled.

“It’s Elsa’s time of the month,” he said, and Vanessa laughed, shaking her head to let him in. He locked the door and Evans’ appeared on the upstairs landing.

“Everything okay?” He asked and Vanessa smiled as the pair climbed the steps. Chris steadying himself with his hands on her hips and she had one hand on his.

“It’s fine, see you in the morning,” she said as she passed him, and Chris gave him a wink.

“Don’t know what you were going to do in a bath towel there, mate,” he said and Evans’ glanced down at his naked torso. He looked back up to see the pair entering Vanessa’s bedroom and the door shutting, Vanessa giggling as furniture got bumped into. He returned to his bedroom and suddenly wished the walls were a bit thicker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris threw her on the bed as she yelped and he quickly climbed over her, kissing her gently. She buried her fingers into his blonde hair, and he hummed happily against her lips.

"I love you; you know that don't you?" He asked, after pulling back slightly and she smiled. "But I don't expect your loyalty," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he smiled, kissing her again.

"If you find someone else, I don't expect you to be loyal." He repeated and she smiled.

"Why are you bringing this up?" she asked.

"I see the way Evan's looks at you," he said and sucked on her neck, she closed her eyes. "You don't think he asked to stay with you just because he didn't want to rent a hotel room, do you?" He asked and she pushed back on his shoulders.

"Chris, what are you saying?" She asked and he sighed but pulled himself into a seated position beside her.

"He called me to set it up because he didn't want you to know," he said.

"Did he say that?" She asked and Chris shrugged, getting up.

"Not in so many words but it was easy to figure out," he said and left the room, she heard him in the bathroom. She sat in silence. Tom had told her of Evans affection, but she didn't think it was that heavy. Chris reentered naked and shut the door. "Did I ruin the mood?" He asked and she looked at him. He was too gorgeous of a man to turn away and she shook her head. He smiled and crawled over her again, kissing her passionately.

\---

The morning came, Vanessa's phone ringing woke her up and she shot up, groaning as her head protested. The phone suddenly stopped, and she fell back into her pillows with a heavy sigh. As she lay there, she heard both snoring and footsteps. Before she could figure out the snoring, there was a knock on the door, and she sighed.

"Yeah?" she asked, and the door opened.

"Oh shit, sorry," Evans said, shutting the door quickly. "Elsa is on the phone, she's looking for Chris," he said, and Vanessa looked confused around the room. She was covered by the sheet and didn't know why he had panicked. Beside her lay the answer, a very naked and uncovered Chris lay beside her, his ass to the sun.

"Let her know I'm sending him home," she called and heard Evans resume his conversation with Elsa on the other end of the line. "Hey, hey, wake up, your wife wants you," she said, shifting Chris slightly and he groaned, clinging to his pillow.

"I'm too comfortable," he muttered, and she smiled.

"Me too but it's too late for that, she needs you back home and I would go if I were you," she said and he sighed heavily, rubbing his face in the pillow.

"Fine," he mumbled and rose from the bed, sitting on the edge for a moment as he stretched. She watched as he stood, handsome and his muscles stretching as they went. He pulled on his clothing, retrieving his shorts from the bathroom and then came back into her bedroom. "I meant what I said last night, Ness," he said as he pressed his lips against hers and she smiled, watching him leave. Her eyes rose to the ceiling as she processed his words from last night again and she smiled, so Evans' had a thing for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris had just left when Vanessa made her way downstairs, she tied her robe shut as she made her way into the kitchen and smiled at Evans who was seated at the table.

"Morning," she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee and he smiled at her.

"Morning, sorry about earlier," he said, and she shook her head, sipping on her coffee.

"Don't worry about it, no harm was done," she said, and he nodded. "What are your plans for the day?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I've got interviews starting at 12 and those will probably go until 5, then I don't know," he said, and she smiled.

"Did you want to go get some dinner with me?" she asked, and he stared at her, his charming smile falling off his face.

"What?" he asked, and she laughed.

"You don't have to say yes," she said, and he shook his head.

"No, no, it’s not that I don't want to, you just surprised me," he said as he stood and put his cup in the sink, she laughed.

"Surprised you? Why?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Just thought you were with Chris," he said, and she smiled.

"I am but he knows I'm not with him forever," she said.

” So, if you were to find someone else, he would be fine with that?” Evans’ asked and she nodded.

” Yup,” she said, and he raised his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly.

” Weird,” he murmured, and she smiled.

” He’s an Aussie, what do you expect?” She asked and put her cup in the sink. “So?” She asked.

” I’m game,” he said, and she smiled. “I’ll text you when I’m out?” He asked and she nodded.

” Sounds good, I’ll ask Chris to watch Leonie,” she said, and he nodded. “Have a good day!” She said and pecked him on the cheek before heading back upstairs for a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Five o’clock came and went. Vanessa was back at home; she had gone to the Big House to see Leonie and Elsa had been more than happy to watch her. Chris had smiled when she told them she was going on a date with Evans, but he didn’t say anything, she could have sworn she saw some sadness pass over his face but he hid it well. It paid to be an actor sometime. She watched a movie now on Netflix, waiting patiently and trying not to look at the time but failing miserably. At 7, she shut the television off and went into the kitchen, rummaging for some food. As she pulled the hummus and crackers out, she sat down at the table and ate in the silence of her house. Suddenly the house phone rang, and she reached up, grabbing it.

“Hello?” She asked.

“God Vanessa, I am so sorry, the interview went way longer than it was supposed to and I couldn’t get out of it to call you or tell my agent to call you, I am so sorry,” he said and she smiled, shrugging.

“Hey it’s all good,” she said.

“You wouldn’t still want to go out, would you?” He asked.

“Sure,” she agreed.

“Oh, thank god, I’m starving and didn’t want to eat without you,” he said and she smiled. “Do you have a place?” He asked.

“Miss. Margarita’s, it’s on Jonson st,” she said.

“Okay, sounds good, I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes?” He asked.

“More like thirty, takes me a minute to get out of here,” she said.

“No problem, I’ll get a table, see you then,” he said, and she smiled.

“Alright,” she agreed and hung up. She put away her snack and went to make sure she still looked presentable. She wore a navy green dress that hung loosely but pinched in at the waist. Her brown, wavy shoulder length hair was tied back, and her gold dangling earrings brushed against her tan shoulders. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the house. She went around back to the garage and got in her Land Rover. It was an old 90’s Rover and she loved it; Chris called it her shit bucket. She didn’t care, it got her where she needed. She started it and pulled out of the driveway, heading to town.

She stepped into the restaurant and smiled at the hostess.

“I think my party is here,” she said.

“How many?” She asked.

“Two?” She asked.

“Evans?” The hostess asked and Vanessa nodded. “Right this way,” she said and led Vanessa through the crowded restaurant. They climbed the steps and walked over the checkered pattern floor; Evans came into view. He smiled seeing her and stood, thanking the hostess.

“You look beautiful,” he said, kissing her cheek and she smiled, taking her seat as he pulled it out for her.

“Thank you,” she said and picked up the menu. “I love this place,” she said.

“They’re busy,” he said, looking around and stroking his beard.

“They are, it’s because they’re so good,” she said, and Evans nodded. “Did you get a drink yet?” She asked and he shook his head.

“No, I thought you could point me in the right direction,” he said, looking down at his menu and she nodded.

“Gladly,” she said, and they poured over the drinks menu, finally choosing. Their waitress came over and introduced herself, leaving to get their drinks after they ordered.

“I’m really sorry about today, I didn’t think it would go that late,” he said, and she smiled, shrugging.

“It’s okay, I figured I’d see you at some point,” she said, and he laughed, nodding.

“You would,” he agreed and leaned back in his seat.

“How were the interviews?” She asked.

“They were good, they get a little redundant, but I like to think of it as a challenge to come up with unique answers,” he said and she smiled.

“That’s smart, Chris has told me some doozies of interviews, they’ve been fun to listen to,” she said, and he smiled at her.

“So, you guys are really that close?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, why, did you think we were putting on a show?” She asked and he shrugged.

“It’s just an odd situation and I’m impressed it’s working,” he said, and she smiled. She thanked the waitress as the drinks were slid on the table and they ordered the rest of their meal. The waitress left to put them in.

“Honestly, I was surprised as well but,” she said with a quick shrug. “I’m not jinxing it either,” she said, and Evans nodded.

“I don’t blame you,” he replied. The dinner went on, they got on rather well and Vanessa was surprised they hadn’t hooked up before, but she assumed it was because she hooked up with Chris quickly. After dinner, they got into her Land Rover and headed back home. Vanessa could tell Evans hadn’t got it in a while and was eager, she wasn’t completely unwilling. They pulled into the driveway, she parked the car haphazardly and as she unlocked the door, she felt Evans’ body heat close behind her. They entered the house, and she dropped the keys in the bowl, turning to him.

“You going to kiss me or not?” She asked and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips eagerly against hers and it just went further, his fingers quickly lowering her dress straps off her shoulders. His lips trailed anywhere there was exposed skin, and she ran her fingers over his back, pulling up at his shirt. He quickly discarded it, pulling her legs up around his waist and carried her up the stairs.

“My room or yours?” He asked as he kissed her neck.

“I don’t care if we do it in the fucking tub,” she murmured and he smiled against her skin, going into her room. He laid her back over the bed and continued to assault her body with kisses. She struggled with his belt, undoing it finally and unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down. He got himself out of them somehow and she pulled him up over her.

They continued until at last he managed to grab a condom and he came fast, grunting into her neck.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, it’s been a while,” he said and she smiled, kissing his head.

“Don’t worry about it, glad I could help,” she said and he stroked her side.

“I hope you can help me again in the morning, I’ll be better then,” he said and she smiled.

“Course,” she replied and he rolled on his back, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m just so tired now, the whole day,” he mumbled and before she knew it, he was snoring. She smiled and rose from bed, grabbing her robe. She was used to Chris and his insatiable love making but then he got it all the time, he was able to have stamina. She looked back at Evans as she started out of the bedroom and smiled, poor guy. He was extremely attractive but hadn’t been able to get any, such a strange curse. She went down stairs and poured herself a glass of water before seating herself on the couch, turning the television on. She heard her iPad go off and she grabbed it from the couch, pressing the home key. It was a message from Chris.

“How the saucy date go?” Was his text and she laughed.

“Good, it ended even better,” she replied.

“You slut,” he responded and she laughed, he would call her that.

“Watch it cunt,” she replied.

“Wait, why are you texting me? Where’s Evans?” He asked and she sighed. She didn’t want to tell him he had fallen asleep, it seemed like that wasn’t something one guy would want another guy to know.

“He’s in the shower,” she replied.

“Well he’s a lucky guy, glad it went well,” he responded.

“Thanks,” she replied and his texts stopped, she figured he had gone to bed. It was midnight and he must’ve heard the car enter the road, he had sensors down by the gates. She zoned out to the movie and when it finished two hours later, she made her way upstairs. She stopped in the doorway, admiring her bed where Evans lay asleep and had a pillow curled beneath him, the sheets tangled around him. She got into bed, discarding the robe and ran her fingers over his bare skin, he flinched at her touch. She smiled and laid back, closing her eyes.

The following morning, she left early to get Leonie as Elsa had things to do and while she was at the house, sitting with the kids, Chris came in.

“Well there she is! The little sauce pot,” he said and she made a face at him, he laughed hugging her.

“No really, I’m glad you two had a good time, he’s a good guy,” he said and she smiled.

“Thanks, he was a gentleman the whole time,” she said and Chris nodded.

“Good, I talked to him before hand,” he said and she laughed.

“Of course you did,” she said and he smiled, shrugging.

“Had to give him the lowdown,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Thanks,” she said and he smiled, tickling Leonie’s chin. She soon headed back to her house and getting into the house, heard the tv on.

“Vanessa?” Evans asked, coming out with a bowl of cereal and she smiled at him.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” She asked and he nodded.

“Really good actually, I’m sorry about,” he started but she shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, it’d been a while, I get it,” she said moving into the kitchen and pulling out the milk for Leonie’s bottle.

“Were you at Chris’?” He asked and she nodded. “You didn’t...” he trailed off and she shook her head.

“No, I wouldn’t,” she replied and he smiled as she sat down.

“Thanks,” he said and she nodded, feeding. “I have a few interviews this morning but would you want to have lunch?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure I can ask Elsa to watch Leonie again,” she said.

“No, I meant both of you,” he said.

“Yeah?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, she’s your daughter, I’m not a complete dick,” he said and she smiled.

“Sounds good, just text me,” she said and he nodded, awkwardly standing there.

“Well, I’ll see you then,” he said and leaned down, kissing her cheek. She turned her lips to his and pressed them against his.

“I’ll be waiting,” she said and he smiled, staring at her for a moment. He was clearly trying to decide if he had time for a quickie or if he should get going, he shook his head before leaving. She smiled and looked down to Leonie, kissing her forehead. She knew Chris would be happy that Evans got the whole picture and knew he would have to include Leonie to have Vanessa.


	7. Chapter 7

On the fourth day of Evans’ stay, Vanessa threw her cook out. They set up the plates and silverware, he strung up lights as she instructed. He had watched her and kept her company while she had cooked, amused that she had cooked at all.

“Why don’t you just buy all this stuff?” He asked and she looked at him, honestly surprised.

“Buy it? When can I just make it?” She asked and he shrugged. “No, I enjoy it anyway,” she said, and he smiled, nodding. It was his last day at her home and in Australia, he’d be getting on a plane tomorrow afternoon. She hadn’t grown too attached to him in that time but had enjoyed his company in her otherwise empty house.

“So where do you go next?” She asked.

“Back to Los Angeles,” he said, and she nodded.

“That’s where you live, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, outside of it but that’s the general area,” he said.

“Nice, you have a dog, don’t you?” She asked and he perked up immediately, smiling.

“I do, Dodgers, he’s the best,” he said, and she smiled at him. It was in the love of animals you could tell the true heart of a person Vanessa believed and Evans loved that dog more than life itself.

“I was surprised you didn’t show up with him,” she said, and he shrugged.

“Didn’t want him to have make the long trip, I have a friend watching him,” he said, and she nodded.

“That’s nice, I want to get a pet, but I’ve got enough with a baby right now,” she said, and he smiled.

“I bet,” he agreed and stood, taking the large bowl from her. He opened the fridge and stood there.

“So where is this going?” He asked and she peered around his shoulder, sighing.

“I knew I’d make too much; I’ll have to bring it up to Chris’ fridge.” She spoke.

“I can do that for you, do you have other things?” He asked and she nodded.

“I will in about thirty minutes,” she said.

“I’ll bring them up so you can keep doing what you’re doing,” he said, and she smiled at him gratefully.

—-

Evans went up to the Big House with a few dishes stored safely in the back of the cart and called Chris before he arrived, explaining what he was doing. Chris opened the front door as he pulled up and smiled.

“I knew she’d cook too much,” he said, and Evans laughed.

“She said the same thing,” he replied, and Chris started piling things into his arms. Evans followed him into the house and Chris opened the large fridge.

“Made some room for the stuff, just put it all there,” he said when he finished and step back, Evans started stacking things in.

“So, what happens when you guys are away?” He asked and Chris looked at him.

“With what?” He asked and Evans shrugged, backing out of the fridge as the door shut.

“With Vanessa, does she stay there by herself?” He asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t she?” Chris asked, pushing a beer to his friend and Evans shrugged.

“Seems lonely,” he said, and Chris smiled.

“Don’t you stay in your home by yourself, mate?” He asked and Evans sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, but I have a dog,” he said.

“And she has our daughter,” Chris said, and Evans smiled sheepishly.

“I know but it just seems a lonely life,” he said, and Chris shrugged, drinking.

“You’ll have to ask her about that,” he said and led Evans on to the back deck where they sat. “Why are you asking that?” He questioned, peering at him suspiciously. “You thinking of moving in?

Because if that’s the case, you’re paying rent,” he said with a wink and Evans laughed.

“No, I think she’d think me crazy if I offered that,” he said.

“So, then you want to,” Chris said, his beer paused in front of his mouth and Evans shook his head.

“I didn’t say that” he said, and Chris leaned into the table.

“Just what are you saying, Evans?” He asked. “Nessa is a big part of our lives and if you’re planning on taking her from us, I’d like to know,” he said, and Evans sighed.

“Relax man, that’s not what I’m saying at all,” he said, and Chris nodded, leaning back.

“I mean I’m all for her moving on with her life with someone else, but I don’t like the idea of her moving away,” he said and Evans’ studied him.

“Because of your daughter,” he said.

“That too,” Chris replied, and Evans shook his head.

“She told me last night that you’d have no problem with her getting involved with someone else, but you don’t sound like that’s true,” he said, and Chris shrugged.

“We say a lot of things to the ones we love to make them happy, don’t we?” He asked, looking out to the sea.

“Are you upset that I took her on a date?” He asked and Chris shook his head, looking back.

“No, it was weird but not upset, I’m glad she’s found someone and especially you, I know you’re a good guy,” he said, and Evans smiled.

“Thanks,” he said, and the men fell silent. “So, if I was to be with her, does that mean I have to...share her with you?” He asked and Chris smiled, remaining quiet for a minute.

“Only if you’re into that sort of thing,” he said, and Evans laughed nervously.

“I don’t think the thought ever entered my mind,” he murmured, and Chris smiled at him then leaned into the table.

“Listen, Vanessa is a beautiful woman and I’m not going to say I haven’t enjoyed our romps in the sack but at the same time, I’ve always known she’d move on at some point.” He spoke. “I’m a married man and I really can’t offer her more than that, she deserves someone who can settle down with here,” he said.

“I don’t know about settling down, I just want to know if I do pursue a relationship that nothing is going to change with us,” he said, and Chris shook his head.

“No, not at all,” he said, and Evans smiled with a satisfied nod. He leaned back in his seat and looked to the ocean, silent in thought.

“I should get back though, I told her I’d help her set up,” he said, finishing his beer and standing, Chris followed. He put his hand out and Evans’ took it, Chris held it there for a moment.

“Whatever you decide, as long as you don’t hurt her on purpose, I’m good with,” he said and pat Evans on the shoulder, the man smiled at him.

“Thank you,” he said and headed out of the house to the golf cart.

—-

By three, people had begun showing up to the cookout and Vanessa thought she may have invited too many for her small house. Her back yard was more spacious, and she was glad to have it at that point. The Hems worth’s showed up with the food she had made earlier, and Elsa set to work putting it out for her. Tom was there along with Mark and Scarlett, all down in Australia for interviews. They had tried to arrange them in Melbourne but Chris had managed to get it in Byron Bay so he wouldn’t have to go far.

The guests had been greeted and now were lounging around, enjoying the laid-back atmosphere. Evans sat with Mark and Tom; Chris manned the grill. The kids ran around excitedly, thrilled to have nearly the whole cast of the Avengers there and Leonie lay in the baby sling around Chris’ shoulders. He somehow managed to keep her from the fire of the grill and drink a beer at the same time.

“I really wish he would let me hold her,” Vanessa muttered as she sat next to Evans and he looked over at her.

“He seems to have it down,” he said, and she nodded.

“I know but I still worry,” she said, and he smiled at her.

“How are you Vanessa?” Mark asked, leaning over Evans and she smiled at him. Mark was a warm individual and very personable, sometimes to the point of making people uncomfortable, Vanessa loved it.

“Good, loving the life down here,” she said, and Mark nodded.

“I can imagine, it’s gorgeous here,” he said. “Chris has a nice set up,” he said, and she nodded.

“He does, he was smart in buying all this land,” she replied, and Mark nodded.

“How old is Leonie now?” He asked, glancing at Chris.

“About four months nearly five,” she replied.

“Wow, that passed by quick, she’s beautiful,” he complimented, and she smiled.

“Thank you, she’s all Chris though,” she said with a shrug and Mark laughed.

“Well Chris makes a beautiful woman then,” Scarlett interjected, and Vanessa smiled at her. She admired Scarlett, she was a strong person and an independent one at that, she held her own in an industry that liked to push people around.

“He does, I have pictures of him as one for proof actually,” she said, and Scarlett’s eyebrows rose quickly.

“Really? I’d be extremely interested in seeing those,” she said, and Vanessa smiled.

“I promised I wouldn’t, vowed on my life,” she said, and Scarlett smiled.

“Ness! Come here for a minute!” Chris called across the cookout and she stood, walking over.

Scarlett turned her attention on Evans.

“So, I’ve been told you’re staying with Vanessa while you’re down here, is that true?” She asked and Evans nodded. “Is there a little something there?” She asked and Evans smiled, his face growing a bit red.

“Why do you say that? I’m crashing in her guest room,” he said, and Scarlett shrugged.

“Just rumors, floating around,” she said, glancing at Tom who was currently zoned out and Evans looked to him.

“That figures,” he replied, and Tom looked to Scarlett, realizing her gaze was on him. He quickly looked to Evans and shook his head.

“I didn’t say a word, I promise,” he said, and Scarlett laughed.

“No, you didn’t say a word, you said many,” she said. “Get a few glasses of wine into this guy and you can get his darkest secret,” she said, nodding towards him and Tom scowled. “She’s a really nice person, Chris, I can see why you’d like her,” she said, and he smiled, looking to Vanessa. She stood beside Chris, peering into the baby sling, and nodded.

“She really is but...I’m not sure how I’d fit in,” he said, and Scarlett moved closer as Mark went to get another beer with Tom.

“Because of Chris?” She asked and he nodded.

“I mean, he told me he knew that she’d move on at some point, but their life is just so...streamlined, I don’t know,” he said, and Scarlett smiled.

“It does seem pretty perfect but at the same time, I think both are aware they’re together out of convenience instead of anything else,” she said.

“Yeah?” Evans asked and Scarlett nodded.

“It just worked out at the time and all the power to them, but I think they know it won’t always be like this,” she said, and Evans nodded, staring at the pair.

The cookout went late into the night, the friends all enjoying each other’s company and then helped clear up before they left. Chris and the family went back to the Big House, leaving Evans alone with

Vanessa as Leonie was asleep by now. They sat in the back yard, enjoying the stars above and Evans looked over at her, watching her as she was leaned back in the chair.

“Would you really be okay with everything changing if we got into a relationship?” He asked and she looked at him, her beer propped on her stomach as she held it.

“Well yeah,” she said, and he smiled.

“No more late-night hook ups with Chris?” He asked, moving closer and stroking her cheek, she smiled at him.

“Well, I won’t deny I won’t miss those slightly, but I’ll have you so, it will be just as if not more,” she said and he smiled, kissing her. “But the real question is, could you move to Australia?” She asked.

“Yeah, that’s the thing I’m not sure about,” he said, and she smiled.

“I know and I don’t think I could ever live in Los Angeles,” she said, and Evans smiled sadly at her.

“I guess that’s something we’ll have to figure out when the time comes,” he said and she nodded, he leaned down kissing her. “But for now, that’s the last thing in my mind,” he said, and his hand went to her side as he kissed her. Things became heated and moved upstairs into her bedroom.

“Was that better than the first?” He asked as they lay in bed later and she smiled.

“Way better, I say you outlasted Chris most nights,” she complimented, and he smiled.

“I guess that’s good,” he said and rolled on his side, gazing at her profile. “I like you, Vanessa, a lot,” he said, and she smiled, looking at him.

“And I like you, Evans...a lot,” she replied and kissed his lips. They fell asleep soon after, ignoring the fact that tomorrow at that time they would be separated by continents, oceans, and time zones.


	8. Chapter 8

Her phone had been ringing off the hook for a while now, it would ring and then stop. Then it would start ringing again and stop. She ignored it, putting her earbuds in and burying her face in her pillow.

Chris had Leonie for a few days and she didn’t have any responsibilities.

—-

Chris’ phone rang and he grabbed it out of his pocket as he stood on the beach with his brother, who was in town. He recognized the number and put it to his ear.

“Hey buddy, what’s going on?” He asked.

“Hey, have you heard from Vanessa?” Evans’ asked and Chris gazed at the sunlit horizon.

“Yeah, I spoke to her a couple days ago when I took Leonie,” he said.

“Oh, she won’t answer her phone,” he said and Chris glanced at his brother, throwing him a friendly smile.

“I’m sure she’s fine, mate,” he said.

“But can you check?” Evans asked and Chris smiled, shuffling his feet in the sand.

“Trust me, she’s fine,” he said and Evans’ sighed.

“It’s been three days, Chris and she hasn’t answered my calls nor my texts, you haven’t spoken to her,” he said and Chris sighed.

“I’m going to be honest with you, man, she does this sometimes,” he said. “She goes into these funks and won’t correspond with anyone, I guess you could call it a depression,” he said.

“And you know this?” He asked.

“Yeah, its why I take Leonie for a couple days, she shows up when she’s better,” he said.

“But how do you know she’s fine?” He asked.

“Cause I know Ness,” he said and Evans sighed.

“It’s just hard being this far away and not being able to see her,” he said and Chris smiled.

“I bet mate, look if it makes you feel better I’ll check on her later today,” he said.

“It would, thanks Chris,” he said and Chris smiled.

“Course,” he replied and hung up. “Evans is getting worried about Ness,” He said to Liam who nodded understandingly.

—-

There was a bang on the door and Vanessa sighed, she knew it was Chris. No one else knocked like him, it was like the gods were banging down her door. She sighed and ignored it. He always knocked out of courtesy, he had a key and she knew he’d use it if he was interested enough. She heard the door open and she groaned, this was one of those times. His feet clomped up the stairs but were joined by another pair, she waited to see who it was.

“Ness, you alright?” Chris asked, knocking on the door as he opened it and she rolled over, her eyes focusing on him.

“I’m alive,” she said and he smiled seeing her.

“Brought you a visitor,” he said and stepped back, her eyes focused on Liam.

“Liam I didn’t know you were in town,” she said and he smiled moving past Chris, crawling into bed. He hugged her and she enjoyed the comfort. Liam had come to know her through Chris and much like Chris’ family, they got along pretty well.

“Hey Ness, you okay?” He asked and she nodded, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah,” she said and he smiled at her as he backed out of the bed. “Why did you come over? You usually just leave me be,” she said and Chris shrugged as he climbed in bed beside her.

“Evans called,” he said.

“Ah,” she said and Chris pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. “He doesn’t understand it yet, does he,” she said and Chris shook his head as his chin rested on top of her head.

“Nope,” he agreed and Liam went downstairs, she heard him clattering around in the kitchen. The boys were pretty comfortable with her and knew their way around her house easily. “But he will,” he said and rubbed her back. “

“Do you think he really likes me?” She asked.

“I do,” he said, rubbing her back and she smiled. “I don’t think he’d call worried if he didn’t,” he said and she smiled again, clinging to Chris’ shirt.

“You didn’t have to come over, you could have just told him,” she said.

“I did but he wouldn’t stop bothering me until I agreed to come over,” he said and she smiled again.

“Why don’t you come back to the house for lunch?” He asked.

“I can do that,” she agreed and he kissed her head again before getting out of bed. “Give Evans a call too, so he’ll leave me the hell alone,” he said and she smiled as he winked at her, leaving the room. She pulled herself out of bed and changed, quickly brushing her hair. She went down stairs and found Liam seated at her kitchen table.

“Chris went back, I said I’d wait for you,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said. “I just have to make a call real quick,” she said and he nodded, picking up his phone. She dialed Evans’ number and waited patiently.

“Vanessa,” he said and she smiled.

“Hey, sorry,” she said.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I am, Chris came by, kept his word,” she said.

“Good, I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said.

“No worries,” she said.

“I can’t talk right now but if I call you tonight, is that okay?” He asked.

“Course,” she agreed.

“Great, I’ll give you a call then,” he said.

“Sounds good,” she said and hung up, going back into the kitchen. She put the phone on the hook.

“Ready?” She asked and Liam nodded.

“Oh, Chris said to ask you to bring some more milk up for Leonie,” he said, turning back to the kitchen and she nodded, digging in the freezer. She threw it in her purse and followed Liam out of the house to the golf cart.

“How’s Miley?” She asked and Liam smiled.

“She’s good, she’s working otherwise she’d be down here,” he said.

“Good, good and how are all your fur babies?” She asked and Liam rolled his eyes with a smile.

“They’re good, I think she gets more every time I go away,” he said and Vanessa laughed.

“Any human babies in the future?” She asked and he smiled at her, shaking his head.

“Your worse than my mum,” he said and she laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

“I’m teasing you, when you two are ready,” she said and he smiled. They pulled up to the house and got out, entering.

“Hey,” Vanessa said as she found Elsa in the kitchen and the pretty woman smiled, turning to her.

“So glad you came,” she said and hugged her tightly. “Did you bring more milk?” She asked and Vanessa nodded, digging it out. “I’ll put one in a bowl and the rest in the freezer,” she said. “Chris is on the deck if you wanted to talk to him,” she said and Vanessa nodded, heading out. Elsa was a great person and she cared deeply for Vanessa but she also knew that it was easier for her to talk to Chris then anyone.

“Hey, Nessa,” Chris said, smiling at her as he stepped back from the grill and gave her a quick hug.

“Hi,” she said and seated herself.

“You okay, love?” He asked, eyeing her and she nodded. “If you want to talk,” he said and turned back to the grill, she sighed as she stared at the ocean.

“Do you think it will work out for Evans and I? I mean, we’re so far apart,” she said and Chris smiled.

“It doesn’t really matter if you care for each other,” he said and Vanessa smiled. “If he cares, he’ll make it work and same with you,” he said, pointing the spatula at her before turning back to the grill.

“I know, it’s just hard to think of ever moving away from here,” she said and he smiled, flipping things.

“But at the same time, you have to understand he might not want this life,” he said. “He might want to buy his own house, start his own life and not here,” he said, pointing to the ground and she nodded. “And you shouldn’t deny him that or yourself, you’ll always be part of our family, Ness and no amount of distance will change that,” he said, gazing at her.

“I know, I don’t ever worry about that,” she said and he smiled.

“Good,” he said and they fell silent.

——

Vanessa was watching a movie when her phone rang, she reached out to the side table and grabbed

it.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hey Vanessa,” Evans said and she smiled.

“Hey,” she said.

“I miss you,” he said and she smiled brighter.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

“I miss you too, the house is colder without you,” she said.

“I’m sorry I had Chris check on you,” he said.

“It’s okay, I like that you care,” she said.

“Good, I didn’t want to intrude but I was worried,” he said. “What did you get up to today?” He asked.

“Went to lunch at Chris’ and then brought Leonie home, not much else, you?” She asked.

“Some photo shoot for a magazine and then an interview.” He said.

“High class life you’re living,” she said and he laughed.

“Yeah, no,” he said.

“Can I ask you something without you getting weirded out?” She asked.

“Sure,” he agreed.

“Can you ever see yourself moving down here? If things progress?” She asked and there was a heavy sigh on the other end, a pause in conversation.

“I’m not sure, I mean its a beautiful country but its far away from everyone I know,” he said.

“Yeah, I get that,” she agreed.

“But I’m not saying no either, who knows what I will be willing to do if we keep on seeing each other?” He asked and she smiled.

“Well...I hope we do,” she said.

“Me too,” he agreed.

“Is it true that you liked me even on set?” She asked and Evans laughed on the other end.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” he said and sounded sheepish.

“Why didn’t you approach me then?” She asked.

“I was going to, I was working up the courage to but then Chris got a hold of you,” he said and she smiled.

“Well as much as I like you, I don’t regret that,” she said.

“You shouldn’t,” he said and she smiled again. “I was in the tail end of my relationship with Jenny and I don’t think I knew if my head was on straight or not, too,” he said and she smiled.

“Didn’t you guys get back together too?” She asked.

“We tried but it just didn’t work,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” she said and he laughed.

“Don’t be, I got my chance with you,” he said and they fell silent again. “Would you come visit me sometime?” He asked.

“Where?” She asked.

“Cape Town, I’ll be filming there for a while,” he said and she smiled.

“Sure, how long?” She asked.

“However long you want,” he said. “I’d work and you could enjoy the city then when I’m done, we’d enjoy each other,” he said and she smiled.

“That sounds lovely,” she agreed.

“It does,” he agreed. They mused further on about their love fest in Cape Town until Evans admitted he couldn’t keep his eyes open and they hung up, Vanessa started looking up prices for plane tickets.

They were a bit pricey but she didn’t mind, she didn’t spend her money very often.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa spoke at length to Chris about her plan, he seemed hesitant but Elsa promised she’d talk to him about it.

“You know he’s a bear when it comes to his loved ones, I think he’s just nervous about you doing this alone with the baby,” she said and Vanessa smiled.

“I know, he’s just been sending me mixed signals about my relationship with Evans,” she said and Elsa nodded.

“I get that, I’ve seen it but I don’t think he understands his own emotions, he isn’t usually possessive,” she said and Vanessa smiled.

“I guess I should be honored then,” she said and rocked Leonie as she fussed.

“How are you with doing the flight with Leonie?” She asked and Vanessa sighed.

“Fine, hoping she just sleeps through the flight,” she said.

“How long is a flight from here to Cape Town?” She asked.

“It said about 30 hours but not sure if that’s because of different time zones or what,” Vanessa said.

“Well I hope she does well,” she said.

“Do you think Chris will give me a ride to the airport?” She asked and Elsa nodded.

“Of course! I don’t see why not,” she said. “He’ll probably walk you straight to the gate so he won’t worry about you missing the flight or getting on the wrong one,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes and Vanessa laughed. “Are you excited about seeing him again?” She asked.

“Evans? Yeah, yeah I am, he’s fun to be around and...”she started, looking up at Elsa. “It’s a bit nice to have my own guy,” she said and Elsa laughed.

“I understand, don’t worry, you won’t insult me,” she said, resting her hand on top of the other woman’s. “I know we both enjoy our Chris but at the same time, you want your own man to spoil you,” she said and Vanessa nodded.

—-

Vanessa had booked the flight, a month away and the time crawled as her nerves built. Chris struggled with his emotions, it was obvious to Vanessa, part of him would smother her with attention and the other part would remain distant. Elsa, doing Vanessa a favor, told Chris that she was going to her friend’s house with the kids for a while and that she wouldn’t be around for dinner.

“What does that mean?” He asked and Elsa looked at him.

“Well, you can either stay here by yourself or ask Vanessa if you can join her for dinner,” she said as she threw together a bag for the twins and Chris looked back at the magazine he had been reading. “Hm,” he grunted and she sighed, putting the bag down.

“Chris, why are you so upset? You told her you would have no issue with her getting into another relationship but you’re hot and cold with her right now, I know you’re driving her crazy,” she said and Chris looked up.

“Am I? I hadn’t noticed,” he said and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she turned back to her bag.

“Whatever, you need to figure it out though, its not fair to her or Evans,” she said and put the bag over her shoulder, walking out of the room. Chris sat there quietly as he listened to the kids leaving with Elsa and the front door shut. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He picked up his phone at last and called Vanessa’s house.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hi Ness, it’s Chris, listen, Elsa took the kids to a friends’ house and I was wondering if you have any room at your table for me?” He asked.

“Of course,” she said and he smiled to himself, her answer had been warm, without question. “It’ll be ready in about twenty minutes, if that’s okay?” She asked.

“Alright, do you want me to bring anything?” He asked.

“No, no, we’re all set,” she said and he smiled.

“I’ll see you then,” he said and hung up. He jogged up the steps and got into the shower for a quick wash. Throwing on a t-shirt and shorts, he headed down to her house. He knocked on the door as lightly as he could, she often criticized his knock and after a few moments, she opened the door. She looked beautiful, as she always did, in a beautiful purple sundress and her hair loosely tied back.

“Hi babe,” she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and he leaned down to meet her.

“Hello lovely, you look gorge as always,” he said as he followed her in the house and shut the door behind him.

“Thank you, come in, dinner is on the table,” she said and he followed her through to the kitchen. There was a delicious meal set out on the table and Leonie in her swing nearby. He gave a hello to his daughter before seating himself and thanking her as she passed him a glass of wine.

“This is lovely,” he complimented and she smiled, swirling the wine in the glass as she gazed at him.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ve missed you, Chris,” she said and he smiled, looking down at his plate. He was ashamed of what he had put her through.

“I’m sorry, Ness. I told you one thing and acted a completely different way, it was stupid,” he said, resting his elbow on the table and she smiled.

“It was, you know the place for you will never be filled by anyone else,” she said and reached out, pressing her hand against his face. He smiled and leaned into it. “But you told me to move on, told me that you were okay with it and so I’ve done that, with someone that’s a friend. I thought that would make you happy,” she said and he sighed, nodding.

“So did I but I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “It’s not just that he’ll be in Leonie’s life but that he’ll be in yours too, for a while it’s been just you and us.” He said and pushed his food around his plate. “Now it’ll be different,” he said and she smiled.

“But a good different, he’s not taking me away from you, he’s not stealing me and Leonie, he’ll never want to do that,” she said. “You know Evans, he’s not like that,” she said and Chris nodded.

“I know, I’m not sure if he has any bad qualities unfortunately,” he said and she laughed.

“I’m sure there’s a some, no one is perfect,” she said and he smiled. “I’ll be back though, I’m not staying there, i’ll Be back here, this will always be home,” she said and he smiled.

“I know but I guess I just think about what happens if you two end up working out and he marries you, I doubt he’d want to stay here,” he said and she smiled, rising from her seat. She pushed her way onto his lap and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You told me that it never matters the distance, we are always family and that still stands,” she said and he smiled at her. “You will always be Leonie’s dad and there will always be that bond between us, no one comes between that,” she said and he nodded. “And I don’t think he wants to,” she said and kissed his forehead. She sat back in her seat and began to eat.

“So what does change between us? There must be some things,” he said and she looked up at him as she chewed, she swallowed it.

“Well I assume the whole bed sharing thing,” she said and he nodded. “Sorry,” she said and he smiled.

“It’s alright, I knew my luck would run out,” he said with a shrug and she laughed.

“I doubt you could convince Evans’ to share,” she said and he smiled, shaking his head.

“No, no I do not think i could do that,” he agreed and she laughed again.

—-

After the situation had been settled between Chris and Vanessa, the time picked up. Before she was aware, it was the morning of her flight and she, along with Leonie, was packed into Chris’ vehicle on the way to the airport.

“Be aware of your surroundings, don’t let your carry on out of your sight or Leonie,” he said and she laughed.

“Chris I’ve flown before,” she said and he glanced at her.

“I know but not with a baby,” he said and she rolled her eyes, sighing. He continued to give her a speech right up until they pulled to the airport and it was all she could do to get him to leave her there, let her go on her own way. With an abnormally long and tight hug, he at last let her go. She walked into the airport and began her voyage to Cape Town.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a bit of turbulence on the flight but nothing unusual and Leonie was a pretty chill baby for her first time flying. The passengers around them seemed to take to her and Vanessa was grateful. They touched down in Cape Town at night and as she waited to disembark from the plane, she texted Evans that she had arrived.

She then quickly sent a text to Chris that she and the baby had survived. At last, she left the plane and headed through the arrivals. Evans had said he’d have a taxi waiting for her, he would be on set filming when she arrived and she quickly found the driver with a placard that said her name.

He opened the door for her and she noticed a car seat waiting, she smiled to herself. He thought of every thing, he was a planner. She strapped Leonie in, thanked the driver as he took her suitcase and closed the door for her. They drove off and Vanessa admired Leonie for a few moments before turning her attention to the passing scenery. They went over a bridge and after a few more minutes of driving, pulled up to a lovely looking place.

“We’re here,” the driver said and she peered out the window. Someone was waiting, dressed professionally and with a smile on their face. She took Leonie from her seat and stepped out, thanking the driver.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have cash,” she stumbled and he smiled.

“Do not worry, your husband has already tipped me,” he assured and got back in the car, pulling away.

“Ms. Gouveia,” she smiled. She was a tall, thin woman with perfectly done hair and make up, making Vanessa feel a bit unsightly after her long trip. “Let me help you,” she said, taking her baggage. “I am Amahale Hatendi, Mr. Evans’ told me to expect your arrival,” she said while leading her into the home, she typed in a code and they entered, Vanessa took it in. “This is his place of stay, I have taken the liberty of having food brought as I thought you would be hungry after such a long trip and we have also set up a crib for your little one as well,” she said with a warm smile as she turned and pointed to another room off that one.

“Thank you,” she said with a shy smile and Amahale nodded, still with a smile.

“I will let you settle in but if there is anything you wish for at all, please do not hesitate to contact me,” she said and handed her a formal looking business card then departing. Vanessa watched as the door closed and then looked back to the place where she stood. It was absolutely gorgeous and she meandered through, still holding Leonie. She stopped in the living room and stared out the window, the ocean was there. Right there. She fell back into the couch and smiled satisfied, it wasn’t so bad outside Australia so far.

—-

It was late, she had fed Leonie and put her down for the night, which was always a hope and a prayer that she’d sleep through. She was now alone, waiting on Evans and watching television. At last she heard the key code being entered into the door and she stood from the couch, going out to the hall. The door opened and his handsome bearded face came into view, she rushed to him. He smiled, dropping his back pack and hugged her tightly as they kissed.

“I missed you Vanessa,” he breathed and she smiled, kissing him again.

“I missed you,” she agreed and they continued kissing.

“Did you get in all right?” He asked as he kept his arm wrapped around her waist and led her into the house.

“I did, it was pretty uneventful,” she said and he smiled.

“Good, good,” he said and glanced at the clock. “There should be food coming soon, do you like the place?” He asked and she nodded as they stood in the living room.

“The ocean is gorgeous,” she said and he smiled.

“It is, I requested this one because of you, I knew you’d like the ocean.” He said and she smiled.

“I do,” she agreed. “I’m just glad to be back with you,” she said and nuzzled his neck, he smiled kissing her.

“Me too,” he said and they sat on the couch. “Where’s Leonie?” He asked.

“Sleeping,” she said and he nodded. There was a knock on the door and he looked to it.

“Let me get that, its the food,” he said and rose, leaving her on the couch. She heard a commotion at the door and Evans’ polite thank you then the door shut. “Vanessa come here,” he called out and she followed his voice, staring at the spread of food. “It’s a service they offer, midnight feast,” he said and she smiled. “Come on, sit down,” he said, offering her a seat and she smiled, sitting down. “I requested this specially,” he said and laid a bouquet of gorgeous flowers in her lap, she smiled.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful,” she said and smelled them, he smiled as he sat across the table from her. They conversed and ate and drank late into the night, enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t long before the wine and the day’s travel caught up with her, his long work day taking a toll on him. They carried themselves off to bed and before they could do more then heavy petting and kissing, both were fast asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning they were woken by Leonie’s cries and before Vanessa could get out of bed, Chris was out. She watched as he scooped Leonie in his arms and quietly hummed to her.

“Is she hungry?” He asked, looking to Vanessa and she nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll feed her,” she said and sat up, Chris brought her over. He laid her down in her arms, turning away as she pulled her breast out to feed and Vanessa laughed. “I think you’ve seen it before,” she said with a smile and he smiled himself, turning back.

“I know, I know, it was just instinctual,” he said and she laughed again, looking down as Leonie latched on. “How was Chris that you took her so far away?” He asked as he sat down beside her and she shrugged.

“He was hesitant, not very happy but understood,” she said and Chris nodded.

“I’m glad you came,” he said. “It means a lot that you came this far for me after only four days together,” he said and she laughed.

“Well, there was also the time we spent together on set and it’s not like you were coming back to Australia any time soon,” she said and he sighed, nodding as he leaned against the back board.

“No, unfortunately, it’s gorgeous there,” he said and she smiled.

“It is, I miss it a little if I’m honest,” she said looking at him and he nodded.

“Of course you do, I miss my home when I’m away,” he said and she sighed, leaning her head against the back board.

“It’s hard to start a relationship in this business, isn’t it?” She asked, looking at him and he nodded, a smile on his face.

“It really is, it’s why so many of them don’t work out but I like that you have your own thing, I don’t do well with people who just adapt my life style,” he said. “I like them to have their own life established,” he said and she laughed.

“Well I have that,” she said and he nodded.

“You certainly do,” he agreed.

By noon he had to return to set and left her with a long kiss, telling her he would contact her at some point. He gave her his credit card, even though she begged him not to but he insisted saying she was here for him, he didn’t expect her to spend her own money.

“The plane ticket cost enough and you wouldn’t let me pay for that,” he said and she smiled, kissing him.

“I’ll just buy some lunch,” she vowed and he laughed, shaking his head.

“Buy whatever you want, I trust you with it,” he said and she smiled.

“Those are dangerous words to any woman,” she said and he smiled.

“Oh I know,” he said and kissed her again before leaving. She watched as he walked to the waiting car and got in, sighing to herself. It was really difficult to get to know someone in between twelve hour days on set but she was determined to do it, she liked him more than she thought she would.


	12. Chapter 12

She had gone out for lunch with Leonie, finding a restaurant that seemed interesting and as she sat waiting for her drink, she heard her cell phone ring. She didn’t use it when she was in Australia, it had been turned off and she left it off because she had a house phone. But when she said she was traveling, Chris demanded she turn it back on and paid all the fees to do so, even with her argument that she would do it. She looked to the caller id and laughed. She hadn’t received an incoming text or call from Chris since she got there so she hadn’t the opportunity to see the picture that he had put as his ID. She sighed and picked it up, putting the phone to her ear.

“Hello,” She said.

“Preggers yet?” He asked and she snorted, shaking her head with a smile.

“Cunt,” she said and he laughed.

“How is it?” He asked and she smiled, telling him about her trip so far. “Sounds like Evans really put all the stops out,” he said and she smiled.

“He did, I’m touched,” she replied and Chris laughed.

“How’s my bug?” He asked and Vanessa smiled, looking at Leonie in the sling.

“Great, she did really well on her first plane ride and even better so far,” she said.

“Good, good, I miss you guys,” he said. “We all miss you, its weird without you in fact,” he said and she smiled.

“Well I was there day in and day out for over a year, I can imagine,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m just glad you’re enjoying your time and Evans’ is making a big to do about you,” he said and she smiled.

“Me too, I was a bit worried I’d get here and it would’ve been for nothing, that we found out we didn’t like each other at all,” she said and Chris laughed.

“I don’t think you needed to worry about that, he definitely likes you,” he said and she smiled. “Well I wanted to check in and see how things were going,” he said.

“Everything good down there?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, yeah, Liam took over your house but other than that,” he said. “Knocked down a few walls and such,” he said and she smiled.

“As long as he didn’t touch my garden,” she said.

“Yeah about that,” he said and she smiled.

“Bastards,” she muttered and he laughed.

“Love you, Ness,” he said and she smiled again.

“Love you too, I’ll be back soon enough,” she vowed.

“I know you will, enjoy your time though,” he said.

“Will do,” she agreed.

——

It wasn’t until evening that Vanessa heard from Evans’ and it was via text message.

“I have two more scenes to film and then I’ll be done, you doing okay?” He asked. She had gone down to the beach for the day and had just returned to the suite.

“Yeah, we went to the beach and had a bit of lunch, it’s been nice,” she wrote. “But I miss you,” she finished it off.

“I know, I’m sorry, this isn’t how I like to get to know a girl but its what I have to offer right now,” he returned.

“No worries, I’ll order room service?”

“Sounds good, get me whatever, don’t order it though for another hour or so,”

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” she replied and sighed, putting her phone down. It was weird for her, with Chris he had been with her daily because she worked on set with him but now, Evans was never around because he was always working. She was left alone for long periods of time and it almost was like she wasn’t here for anything but a vacation by herself and Leonie.


	13. Chapter 13

She waited patiently for him, wondering if this would be her life if she stayed with him but pushed it out of her head, there was no reason to think so far into the future. Leonie was a patient baby, she would have a feeding and then go to sleep shortly after. The morning was her most awake time and Vanessa would play with her until she would need another feeding. Evans would sporadically text her throughout the day, constantly apologizing and telling her he’d find days off. She would reply that it was okay and she knew what she was getting into when she flew out.

It was three days in to her visit and he had arranged, somehow, to have time off. She didn’t know how he did it but he did it and she wasn’t going to question it. They woke up together and he didn’t have to run off, it was enjoyable.

“I was thinking of taking you two on a safari,” he said as he held her hand and brought it up in the air, staring at their fingers entwined.

“That sounds nice,” She said, turning towards him and tucking her hand beneath the pillow.

“I thought so, then we could have lunch there and just enjoy the day together,” he said and looked at her, she smiled.

“I’d like that a lot,” she agreed and he moved towards her, kissing her gently. She deepened the kiss and he snaked his hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him. He pulled her on top of him and she laughed against his mouth as they continued to embrace.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he murmured as they attempted to disrobe each other and she smiled brightly at him.

“Me too,” she said and he shook his head as she tugged his shirt over his head, he sat up to allow her room.

“No, I’m really glad, I was pretty sure you’d say no,” he said and she ran her fingers down his bare chest, admiring his muscles.

“Why would I say no?” She asked, looking up at him confused and he shrugged, running fingers down her arms.

“Hemsworth is a hard guy to compete with,” he said and she laughed.

“He is but you’re probably one of the very few that can,” she said and laid down on top of him, kissing him again. His fingers ran down her back and gripped her ass, squeezing it lovingly.

“Do you like it rough or are you a romantic girl?” He asked, his hand trailing back up her arm and tickling her neck, she bit her lip in anticipation.

“I like it a bit rough,” she said and a fire lit in his eyes. “Mr. Evans, are you a closeted kink?” She asked, sitting up and he laughed, shrugging.

“I have my things,” he said and she raised her eyebrows.

“Well I think I’ll have to figure them out,” she said and kissed his neck, moving her lips down his chest. She kissed over his abdomen, the muscles taunt beneath her touch and pulled at his boxer briefs, slowly revealing the glory beneath them. She looked up, holding his gaze as she wrapped her mouth around him and his eyebrows raised in anticipation as she did so.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, his head falling back as she began to suck him off and she couldn’t help but smile, she loved to hear a man pleasured. He gripped her hair tightly, starting to guide her on and off of him, she allowed it. “No, no stop,” he begged, pushing at her head and she looked up at him disappointed. “I don’t want to cum yet, I want...” he began and caught his breath. “I want to make you cum,” he said and grabbed at her, rolling her on to her back. She giggled as his lips ran down her body and curled a finger beneath her lace panties. “God I love these,” he said and she smiled. “But they need to come off,” he said and pulled them down her legs, she attempted to help. He threw them to the floor and placed kisses over her pubic area before pushing her legs apart. She stared at him as he lowered himself downwards and waited patiently, feeling his hot breath against her cunt.

“Do you want me to...” he began, a smile on his face and she groaned.

“Stop toying with me,” she pleaded and he smiled, running his tongue down her lips. She moaned and wriggled. She ran her fingers into his hair and tightened her grip around it. “Fuck,” she begged and he didn’t disappoint, putting his tongue to work. She groaned, grabbing at his hair again and again, guiding him without effort to what made her squeal. He pulled away as she began to climb the ascent to climax and she looked at him breathlessly.

“I want you,” he began, hanging over her, “To scream my name, I want the whole of Cape Town to hear your voice scream my name,” he said and she nodded, grasping at his shoulders to push him down. He smiled and buried his face between her thighs again. Scream she did and with great desire, she was surprised they didn’t have someone knocking at the door. She came hard and fast, her mind blanking itself. As she lay, gasping for air and writhing in her attained pleasure, she felt him over her again. She opened her eyes and smiled realizing how close he was to her. “Now, its my turn,” he said and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him guide his cock inside her and he began pumping in and out. Soon it was out of his control and he started banging hard into her, she cried out in pleasure again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held himself up with his arms on either side of her, slamming into her again and again. With one finally plunge, he came and growled against her neck. “Fuck,” he murmured and she smiled, letting him fall beside her. “God,” he breathed, rubbing his face and she looked at him. Sweat beaded on his skin and she ran a finger down his chest, admiring how his muscles continued to twitch. “Was that good?” He asked, looking at her and she smiled.

“Ay, ay Cap,” she said and he laughed, rolling his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

He was a man of his word and the next day they set out on a safari. He looked dashing in a polo shirt with khaki colored pants and sunglasses. She kept it simple with a knee length dress and sandals. Evans being Evans refused to be treated like a celebrity and went on the safari with everyone. He took pictures patiently, spoke to people kindly and Vanessa sat back, amused by it. He was such a good guy and honest to the core, it would be enough to drive someone crazy. If they didn’t know how dynamic he could be in the sack and there was still more to be discovered.

They got the chance to see elephants, giraffes and all the big game a girl could want, she was amazed by it all. They enjoyed a breakfast that had been packed and sent along, part of the package. She made sure to capture photos and relish in it. Chris sat back with a smile on his face as he enjoyed watching her get excited over the animals and would try his best to ready himself for her chest hits every time she’d spot a new animal.

“A lion!” She exclaimed, reaching back and slapping him repeatedly on the chest, he rubbed it.

“I see that,” he said, leaning forward and putting an arm on either side of her, admiring the pride. “They’re beautiful,” he said and she smiled, taking a photo. “I think the lioness would be your spirit animal,” he said and she laughed.

“I don’t know, I always saw myself as more of a sloth or a koala, sleep all day,” she said and he laughed. He leaned back in his seat again and she followed, leaning against his arm that curled around her shoulders. “I can’t believe Leonie is sleeping, I wish she was awake to see this,” she said, looking down into the sling and Chris smiled.

“I don’t think she’d take much interest right now,” he said and she sighed, shaking her head.

“You’re probably right,” she agreed and looked back as the vehicle began moving again.

After the safari, Chris was approached by a higher up in the conservation area and asked if he’d like a closer look at some of the animals that were not able to be reintroduced into the wild. He looked back at Vanessa.

“Would you?” He asked and she smiled, he nodded. “I think that’s a yes,” he said and the man smiled, nodding.

“If you and your wife would like to come right this way,” He said, instructing them and Chris looked back, winking at her with the mention of wife. He took her hand and led her behind the man. They were not allowed to pet but were closer than they had been on the vehicle.

It was late afternoon by the time they got back and Vanessa told Chris she wanted to take a quick shower, leaving him with Leonie. As she came out, drying her hair she stopped and smiled. Chris was laid out on the bed and Leonie on his chest, both fast asleep. He would make a great dad when the time came and whomever made him one. She carefully took Leonie from his chest, waking him but not her. She laid her down gently in the crib and turned back with a smile to Chris, who rubbed his eyes.

“Hey, sorry,” he said and she laughed, shaking her head.

“Don’t apologize, I’ve fallen asleep like that before, babies are very calming,” she said and dropped the towel by her suitcase on the chair, looking through it.

“What are you doing?” He asked and she looked back over her shoulder. “Why are you putting clothes on just for me to take them off?” He asked and her eyes grazed down his body, noticing the tent in his pants. She smiled and stood, walking over to him. She crawled on the bed and over him. “You are so beautiful,” he said, a hand on either side of her face and she smiled at him. “And down to earth,” he said and she kissed him. “Do you like games?” He asked and she pulled back, searching his face.

“Do I like games? What type of games?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Board games, card games,” he said and she laughed, sitting back on her heels.

“What the hell are you talking about? I am completely naked and you’re asking me if I like board games,” she said and he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry,” he said and she smiled, kissing him again. He ran his hands down her body and pulled her over him.

They lay in bed afterwards, catching breath and enjoying the pleasure that ran through their body.

“I like Monopoly and Apples to Apples,” she said and he looked over at her, he smiled. He stroked her face and rolled over, pulling her closer.

“Poker?” He asked and she laughed, holding his gaze.

“I could beat you any day,” she said and he laughed, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh really?” He asked and she smiled, squirming as he tickled her. “I’d like to see that,” he said and kissed her, she held him there. “God I don’t want you to leave,” he said and she sighed.

“I know but I have a life to lead too, you said you liked that,” she said and he smiled, nodding.

“I do, I do, I’m just going to miss you,” he said and she smiled, kissing him again.

“Well let’s not waste our time now,” she said and slid down his body, he watched her with anticipation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chris went back to set and Vanessa kept herself busy the best she could. It wasn’t until 1am that he came back and set a bag on the table, she stared at it.

“What is that?” She asked and he smiled, reaching into the bag. He pulled out monopoly, apples to apples and a poker set. She laughed and shook her head. “It’s late and you’ve been working all day, you really want to do this?’ She asked.

“I absolutely do,” he said with a nod of his head. “Let me just shower and then we’ll get to it,” he said and started to the bathroom, she laughed as she shook her head.

They stayed up until 3am playing board games and Chris quickly found out it wasn’t just talk when it came to poker. She had convinced him to make it strip poker and he soon sat nearly naked in his seat, staring at her.

“Do you want to keep playing or just admit defeat?” She asked and he smiled.

“You have more clothes you could lose,” he said and she laughed.

“Okay, your funeral,” she said with a shrug and he smiled at her.

By 4am, he was stark naked and she had just as many clothes.

“Well, I lost,” he said and she smiled. “Time to make good on my bet,” he said and stood, grabbing her up. She smiled as he carried her to the couch in the living room and laid her on the couch. She pushed his head lower and lower, he removed her panties as he went. She closed her eyes and he went to work.

—-

Her last day finally arrived and he brought her to the airport. They sat in the back seat of the car and kissed.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said and she smiled.

“I’ll miss you too,” she said and he returned the smile. “And don’t worry if you find someone else to keep you company, I’ll understand,” she said and he looked at her confused, shaking his head.

“Why would I find someone else?” He asked and she shrugged.

“It’s not like we’re officially together or anything, why shouldn’t you?” She asked and he reached up, stroking her cheek.

“I’ve been an idiot, I forgot, I was enjoying our time together,” he said and kissed her. “Will you...” he stated. “I don’t know, it sounds like we’re in high school but...will you be my girlfriend?” He asked and she laughed.

“It really does sound like that,” she agreed and kissed him. “I’d like that,” she said and he smiled. “I have to go but call me?” She asked and he nodded, kissing her again. He gave Leonie a soft kiss on her forehead and then Vanessa was on her way, back to Australia. She was looking forward to it but a piece of her would stay in Cape Town.


	16. Chapter 16

She touched down in Australia and walked out of the gate, looking around the arrivals for Chris. The airport was small, a few looks would go his way she was sure but for the most part, they'd leave him alone. He had insisted on picking her up and she couldn't deny she had missed him enough to agree.

His tall figure stood over the rest of the crowd and that familiar smile filled his face when he saw her. She quickly made her way to him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

“Welcome home, Ness,” he said and kissed the top of her forehead. “I missed you,” he said and she smiled, stepping back. “And I missed her too,” he said, scooping Leonie into his arms and kissing her forehead gently. “Come on,” he said and wrapped an arm around Vanessa’s shoulders, leading her away.

She was settled back in her home, happy and comfortable. She hadn’t heard from Evans yet but she left it to him, she didn’t want to smother him. Elsa planned a dinner to welcome her back and as they sat around the table, Vanessa reflected on if things changed down the road. She wouldn’t be here, she would be somewhere else and with someone else. These were her people though, that she was was sure of and had been sure of the first time she had met the rest of his family.

The dinner went on late into the night, as it usually did, kids were put to bed and soon all that were left were Chris and Vanessa. They drank on the back deck watching the ocean in the light of the moon and enjoying the silence of each other’s company.

“So, did he propose?” Chris asked and she looked to him with a smile.

“What?” She asked and Chris smiled, looking back.

“Did the old man propose?” He asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

“No but he did ask me if I liked board games,” she said and Chris rolled his eyes.

“Such an old man,” he said smiling, looking back to the sea.

“Did you miss me?” She asked and he looked back at her, the same smile on his face.

“Course I did,” he said and she smiled.

“I don’t want it to change,” she said and he gazed at her.

“It’s going to have to,” he said and she nodded, sighing.

“I know but I don’t want it too, I’ll miss you,” she said and he smiled.

“But I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “I’m going to be here,” he said and she nodded.

“Yeah but I’ll have to go somewhere, he won’t want to stay here, I know his type,” she said. “He’ll want to be close to his family, he’ll want to do family traditions and the whole thing, decorating trees on Christmas, carving pumpkins on Halloween,” she said and he nodded.

“That definitely sounds like him,” he agreed and she shrugged.

“I don’t know if I’m like that, we’ve made our own traditions here and I don’t know if I like the usual,” she said.

“Well you’re going to have to figure that out darling cause I don’t think you can stop what’s happening now,” he said and she nodded, looking out to the calm sea. “Give it a chance at least,” he said and she held his gaze. “It might not sound like something you’d like but,” he said and shrugged. “It might be something you need,” he said and she leaned her head back, looking up at the stars. “Remember what I told you the first time we met?” He asked and she smiled.

“Yeah,” she said.

“It applies even now,” he said and she sighed, looking to him. “Always take that chance,” he said, pointing his beer at her and then taking a drink from it.

“I know, I know,” she agreed, nodding. “It gave me Leonie, so far so good,” she said and he winked at her.

—-

As she laid her head down on the pillow, her phone went off and she grabbed it from the side table.

“I miss you,” was the text and she smiled, she liked how he made her feel, that was for sure.

“I miss you,” she replied and went into her gallery, looking at the photos from her trip.

“What are you doing,” he asked.

“Lying in bed,” she said.

“Wish I could be with you,” he replied and she smiled.

“Me too, what are you doing?” She asked.

“On set, in between scenes and waiting for them to set it up,” he replied. “Was Chris happy to see you?”

“Yeah, I was happy to be back, to be honest,”

“It’s your home,” he said and she smiled, lowering the phone to her chest. It was her home, she was sure of that, the phone vibrated again. “Will you let me visit when I’m done?” He asked and she laughed, why wouldn’t she?

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” She asked.

“Didn’t know if I’d be intruding,” he said.

“No, you could never intrude,” she replied.

“Can I call you?” He asked and she smiled. She hit the phone button on the text message and put the phone to her ear. “Hi,” he said. “Hi, how are you?” She asked.

“Lonely,” he said and she laughed.

“Me too,” she said and they fell silent.

“This is when I don’t like this career,” he said.

“Me too,” she agreed.

“What happens when Chris has to go away on set?” He asked.

“He goes away on set,” she said.

“But what do you do?” He asked and she sighed.

“Same thing I’m doing now,” she replied.

“Fair enough,” he said.

“How long are you filming for?” She asked and he sighed heavily this time.

“Two more months,” he said and she groaned, rolling over in bed. “I know, tell me about it but it’s a good film, a good script and I’m enjoying it otherwise,” he said.

“Well that’s good, I’m glad,” she said.

“Vanessa, there’s something…something we didn’t discuss when you were here,” he said and she waited. “You there?” He asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” she said.

“With Chris…” he trailed off. “Are you two still?” He asked, she smiled at his attempt not to fill in the blanks.

“No,” she said.

“At all?” He asked.

“That’s up to you,” she said and he fell quiet.

“I mean, I feel like the bad guy if I tell you to put your entire life on hold while I’m here,” he said and she laughed.

“Evans, its not putting my life on hold to be loyal to you,” she said and she could hear his smile through the phone.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah, you asked me to be your girlfriend and as far as I reckon, that means exclusive unless you’re into the whole open relationship,” she said.

“No, no, I’m a traditional guy,” he said.

“I noticed from your cardigans,” she said and he laughed.

“Leave them alone,” he said and she smiled. “So you’re alright with it?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be an adjustment but I can do it,” she said.

“I like that,’ he said and she smiled. “I like you,” he said and she laughed.

“Well that will carry me through the lonely nights,” she said, rolling on her back and he laughed quietly.

“Yeah, I bet,” he said and sighed as she heard background voices. “Listen, I have to go back but… I don’t know, send me a picture in the morning? I don’t know what time it will be here,” he said and she smiled.

“Okay, send me a picture when you’re done,” she said and he laughed again.

“Will do, talk to you soon,” he said and they hung up. She rolled over in bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Vanessa woke up the next morning and as she walked to her bathroom, she checked her phone. She smiled seeing she had a few text messages from him and opened them. First was the selfie of him after he had finished for the day, he looked rough and tired. The next few were texts telling her that he missed her and the months wouldn’t go fast enough. She looked into the mirror as she stood over her sink and smiled, a perfect picture. She snapped it and sent it along with the text “Are you sure you miss this?”. She started brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day, hearing Leonie start fussing. She finished and went into the bedroom, picking her up from the crib. After finishing changing, she grabbed her phone and went down stairs to make breakfast for the pair. As she fed Leonie, she looked up time differences and sighed. It was around 11pm his time, he was probably in bed.

A knock came on her door and she shuffled out of her chair, going to it. She smiled seeing Chris and opened the door.

“Morning, I would’ve made more if I knew you were coming,” she said as she led him into the kitchen and he shook his head.

“No, no, I already ate,” he said and reached out, taking Leonie. “Just missed my little one,” he said and Vanessa nodded, sitting back down herself to eat. “How are you this morning, Ness?” He asked and she sighed, shrugging.

“Just woke up,” she said and he smiled, nodding. It was obvious she assumed, her hair was a mess and she looked high.

“I was going to take a trip to Nimbin, you up for a ride?” He asked and she nodded.

“Elsa is okay with watching Leonie?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, said she’s out for the day, just wants to sit on the beach,” he said and she smiled.

“She’s been traveling a lot,” she said, remembering Elsa’s schedule from before she left and Chris nodded.

“She has, I’ll pick you up in twenty?” He asked.

“Sounds good, why don’t I meet you at the house, I’ll bring Leonie,” she said and Chris nodded.

“But we’re taking my car,” he said, pointing at her and she smiled. He knew her well, she’d try to finagle riding in her car but he told her he wouldn’t set foot in it again after one particular jaunt.

“Fair,” she agreed and he smiled, handing Leonie back to her.

Vanessa sat in the passenger seat of Chris’ Audi as they drove down the street and she stared out the window, it was a brilliantly beautiful day. She was glad not to be caught in the house and looking forward to Nimbin.

“I missed you, Ness,” his voice broke her thoughts and she loved over at him, smiling.

“I missed you, we already said this,” she replied and he nodded, rubbing his lip with his eyes on the road.

“I know but I think I missed you more than you missed me,” he replied and she raised her eyebrows.

“How so?” She asked and he shrugged.

“I missed you and I missed you in bed,” he replied and she smiled.

“I missed that too,” she said. “It’s just different now, we can’t...” she trailed off and Chris nodded.

“I know, I’m aware,” he agreed and she smiled sadly at him. It would be an adjustment for them both. “I just wish we had a chance to...tie odd ends,” he said and glanced at her. It was the first time in a long time she saw him look nervous and she smiled.

“Well, I don’t know,” she said with a shrug and he nodded. They fell silent, a good song came on the radio and Vanessa turned it up, staring out at the scenery.

It took another 35 minutes for them to reach Nimbin and Chris found a place to park. As they strolled through, he kept close to her and she felt his want to hold her hand but they knew cameras were at every corner, just regular people would snap photos of him. She had been seen out with him before but everyone had assumed she was just a friend of some sort. A lot of Chris’ life was kept under wraps and he enjoyed that, she did as well. She wasn’t submitted to the same scrutiny of Hollywood like Elsa and him. They ducked into a cafe and ordered coffees before heading back out. He led her down to the creek and they stood, watching the water.

“Do you think,” he started and she looked over at him. “One more time, just to close doors?” He asked and she sighed, sipping from her coffee.

“I don’t know, if I ask Evans’ he’ll be awkward about it and if I do it behind his back, I’ll feel awkward about it,” she said and Chris nodded.

“Well, I don’t know, let me know I guess,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders and turned back. They continued exploring the area, enjoying the shops and cafes, grabbing lunch along the way. She enjoyed having the one on one time with him and having heart to hearts. She knew he would be gone soon, off to film another movie and she wanted to remember these moments. As they drove home, her hand rested on her leg and she felt his over hers, enclosing around her fingers. She looked up and he smiled at her, she returned the smile. The connection would always be there but the distance would have to be kept.

—-

It was later that day, Evans called her when she was in the back yard on her hammock and Leonie asleep on her chest.

“Hello,” she said quietly.

“Am I interrupting something? He asked.

“No, no, Leonie just fell asleep,” she said.

“Ah alright, do you want to call me back?” He asked.

“No it’s okay,” she said. “How are you?” She asked.

“Tired but that’s not new,” he said and she smiled.

“I bet, I still miss you,” she said.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Of course,” she said.

“I’m glad because I miss you,” he said. “What did you do today?” He asked.

“Went with Chris to Nimbin,” she aid.

“Nim-what?” He asked and she smiled.

“It’s this little area in Byron Bay, its like stuck in the 60’s or something but it’s really cool,” she said.

“Sounds fun, just you and him?” He asked.

“Yes just he and I, I managed to keep my hands off him, don’t worry,” she assured.

“I didn’t think that,” he said and she laughed.

“I would if I were you,” she said.

“You told me you’re loyal, I’ll trust you,” he said and she smiled.

“I like that,” she said. “Makes me _want_ to be loyal,” she said.

“Well hopefully I’ll be able to get down there and give you a few more reasons,” he said.

“I’d like that even more,” she replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Vanessa was asleep in bed when she heard her front door open but she didn’t think anything of it, the Hemsworth’s had keys and constantly came in when they wanted. She heard footsteps on the stairs as well but again, chalked it up to one of them. Even the kids would show up randomly, when they got loose and adventurous. She heard the steps pause near Leonie’s crib then continue to the bed and a heavy depression in the mattress, she turned her head. Her eyes focused on Chris beside her and he smiled.

“Hi Ness,” he said and she smiled.

“Hi,” she replied. He reached out, pulling her against him and she felt herself go exactly back into her usual position against him. There was a certain comfort level in Chris and she adored him for that. He laid there, holding her and both remained quiet, enjoying the peace. There were times when Chris would show up in her bed, not for sex but for comfort and this appeared to be one of those times. “You alright?” She asked at last.

“Yeah,” he said and she closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth his body brought. “I’m just getting this in before I leave,” he said and she smiled, running her finger over his broad hand.

“I like it,” she said and he kissed the top of her head.

—-

When she woke in the morning, his warmth was gone and she rolled over, seeing the bed empty. He must’ve left to the airport and she sighed, now she was completely alone. At least she had Elsa and the kids but it still wasn’t the same.

As she made a bottle for Leonie, her phone rang and she picked it up.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hey, there’s a flower delivery at the gate and its coming your way,” Elsa said on the other end and Vanessa paused making a bottle.

“Me?” She asked.

“Yeah, you girl, I just wanted to let you know,” she said.

“Thank you,” she replied and hung up. She put the bottle to Leonie’s lips and waited impatiently. Finally she heard the tires crackling over the dirt and the shuffling of doors. She walked out to the front porch and stood, watching the driver pull out an obnoxiously large bouquet.

“Good morning, Vanessa Gouveia?” He asked, checking his clipboard and she nodded. “I have a delivery for you, if you could sign,” he said, producing the clipboard. She balanced the bottle under her chin and signed her name. “Where can I put these for you?” He asked.

“Just there on the porch, I’ll grab them in a minute,” she said and he nodded, setting them down on the porch. “Thank you,” she said and he nodded, leaving to his van. She watched him drive off and eye the bouquet, wondering what the card said. Finally Leonie finished and Vanessa crouched down, putting the bottle beside the bouquet. She picked up the card and with some difficulty, undid the envelope. She slipped the card out and read the message. “Suddenly all the love songs I hear are about you. Love, Evans” She smiled, laughed even and shook her head, such a softie.

—-

She sat in her back yard, baby monitor on the table next to her phone and she eyed her garden. Chris had helped build it when she had said she needed one and it had taken off with the warmer weather. She had planted flowers and vegetables, telling Elsa she’d give her whatever extra she had. She had weeded and watered, now she enjoyed it. Her phone vibrated against the glass surface of the table and she reached out, picking it up. She had texted Evans a picture of the flowers with a thank you earlier.

“I’m glad you like them, I told them to get the biggest bouquet,” he said.

“And I think they did,” she agreed.

“I have another surprise for you,” he texted and she smiled, pausing to think about what she wanted to say.

“What is it?” She asked at last, finding no clever words.

“You’ll see, I’m not going to spoil it,” he replied and she smiled.

“You’re a tease,” she said but there was nothing else after from him, he had left her hanging.

—-

Vanessa took India out on a four wheeler adventure, leaving Leonie with Elsa and the twins. She enjoyed Chris’ eldest, she was a wild one but clever as all get out, she put her father through the wringer. They had been out for an hour or so when she realized it was lunch time.

“We should get back, we can go out later,” she said and turned the vehicle around, heading back to the Big House. As they drove up, she saw a car parked in the driveway and eyed it, not recognizing it. “Wonder who this is,” she murmured, turning the vehicle off and getting off, helping India off.

They walked into the house and heard voices coming from the kitchen, Vanessa paused to listen. “There’s no way,” she muttered and dropped India’s hand, rushing into the room. Evans’ stood there, leaning against the counter and talking to Elsa, both had smiles on their faces. He turned hearing her enter and the smile grew bigger. “You bastard,” she said and he laughed, walking towards her.

“Hey come on now, there’s children,” he said with a wink and they hugged tightly, kissing as he pulled back. “I told you I had another surprise,” he said and she smacked his shoulder lightly.

“You could’ve let on a little bit, what if I hadn’t come back until tonight?” She demanded and he shrugged, pushing his hands into his jean pockets.

“I would be waiting a while,” he said and she laughed, shaking her head.

“You’re crazy,” she said and leaned against him, he wrapped an arm around her. Her eyes landed on Elsa who had a cheeky smile. “You knew,” she said and Elsa shrugged, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

“He might have called ahead and Chris might’ve let on,” she said and Vanessa laughed.

“I don’t care honestly, I’m just happy you’re here,” she said and looked up at him, he kissed her. “I thought you were filming though?” She asked.

“We were but I finished my scenes, I managed to have them grouped together,” he said and she smiled.

“Aren’t you lucky?” She asked and he nodded.

“It helps to be Captain America,” he said and stretched nonchalantly as though he was flexing big muscles.

“Look at you, what a narcissist,” she said and he smiled.

“What can I say, I’m pretty awesome,” he said, shrugging and she snorted. “Sexy,” he said, smiling at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Listen, I told Evans I would watch Leonie but no making more babies, I have my hands full right now,” she said, motioning to the twins who were currently yelling at each other and Vanessa smiled.

“No babies, promise,” she said and took Evans’ hand. “Come on, I’ve got some frustrations to get out,” she said and saw Chris' eyebrows wiggle, she laughed leading him out of the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Days turned to weeks and soon months. Vanessa knew Evans’ would be called away soon but she enjoyed him while she had him. Chris was still shooting his movie and Leonie was growing leaps and bounds daily. She was now 7 months old and crawling along with babbling up a storm. She had blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and Vanessa was pretty sure she’d have Chris’ smile. Evans had bonded with her, she adored him and Vanessa worried, if they didn’t end up working out, how would that effect Leonie?

She understood now why so many single moms didn’t let their kids meet any men they dated. Evans’ had been nothing but a gentleman to her, enjoying the laid back Australian life style and took care of Vanessa as much as she’d let him. It had been four months since they started dating and they had begun to get into routines, becoming comfortable with each other.

By the 7th month, Evans’ had let on that his mom had pestered him to return home for the holidays and to bring along his new girlfriend.

“She said she’s never heard me talk about someone so much,” he said and Vanessa smiled at him. She hadn’t even thought about the holidays and what they would do, she had just expected to be in Australia for them. “Are you all right with coming back with me?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I don’t know, it will be my first Christmas away from here,” she said and Evans nodded.

“I get that but Chris won’t be here, Elsa and the kids are flying out to him,” he said and she sighed.

“I know but its just...Australia, I love it,” she said.

“Well, have you ever seen snow?” He asked and she studied him.

“No,” she said, perhaps the first time realizing it herself but most of the filming had been done in the summer months and any that hadn’t were in spring or fall.

“There’s plenty of that where I’m from,” he said.

“Where did you say you’re from again?” She asked.

“Sudbury, its in Massachusetts,” he said and she nodded.

“Right, I’ve never been to that area of the States,” she said.

“Well, first time for everything,” he said and she smiled.

“You’re really pushing for this,” she said and he smiled, kissing her.

“I am, I’d love to have you with me over the holidays,” he said.

“Does your mom know about Leonie?” She asked and he nodded.

“Of course she does,” he said and kissed her forehead. “Just think about it,” he said and she nodded.

—-

“What’s the problem then?” Chris asked. Vanessa sat out in her back yard, staring at her garden and the phone pressed to her ear.

“I don’t know, its going to be weird,” she said and Chris laughed.

“You’re a weird girl, what do you expect?” He asked.

“Hey,” she said and he laughed again.

“Come on now, you know you want to go spend the holidays with Evans and his perfect family, deck the halls and all that,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“I feel some animosity,” she said.

“No, no animosity,” he promised and she sighed. “Babe, listen, you do what you want to do, don’t think that you’re betraying me or our family, I’ll miss you two but I understand,” he said.

“You sure?” She asked.

“Course,” he said and she sighed.

“I guess I’ll go then,” she said.

“That’s my girl,” he said and she smiled.

—

So six days later, Vanessa, Evans and Leonie were bundled onto a private plane, heading to Massachusetts. Vanessa was nervous, she was meeting his family for the first time and not being with her own family for the holidays for the first time. Chris had made her promise she would FaceTime him on Christmas morning so he could see Leonie, he had been away from her for at least six months and she had changed drastically over those six months.

Twenty so odd hours later and they were touching down in Boston. They stepped off the plane and were met by a black Cadillac.

“God it’s freezing,” she said, wrapping her jacket around her and he smiled.

“Glad I made you buy that jacket?” He asked and she nodded. The door was opened for them and they both got in. She buckled Leonie into the awaiting car seat and sat down.

“We have to stop at customs and then we’re good,” he said to her and she nodded.

“Our bags?” She asked.

“My assistant will bring them to us,” he said and she nodded again, amazed at this high class life. They stopped at customs, searched and questioned then brought to another vehicle. Getting in, she saw her bag at her feet and laughed.

“The fancy life you lead,” she said and he smiled.

“Helpful though, isn’t it?” He asked and she nodded, she had never gone through an airport so quickly. “So we’re going to go the hotel tonight and then tomorrow we’ll go to my parents,” he said.

“Alright, I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted and he leaned in kissing her.

“Don’t be, they’ll love you,” he said. “There’s a crib in the room too, so no worries about Leonie,” he said, glancing back at the car seat.

“Thank you,” She said and he nodded, holding her hand.

—-

They fell asleep quickly that night, the jet lag catching up and woke in the morning to the cries of the baby. Vanessa got up and fed her, sitting back in bed.

“How do you feel?” He asked and she yawned.

“Tired,” she said and he smiled, kissing her shoulder. He got up and went to the bathroom, she zoned out while she fed.

“So, are you excited about all this?” Evans asked as he pushed back the curtain and she winced in the bright sudden light.

“God it’s so bright,” she muttered and he smiled. Her eyes adjusted and focused on the snow covered buildings. “That’s snow?” She asked and he nodded. “It looks pretty,” she said and he smiled.

“It is, especially when it first falls, makes everything really quiet,” he said. “I’m sure we can build a snowman or two if you want to,” he said and she shook her head.

“I like it from inside a warm room,” she said and he smiled.

“I thought you were tougher than that,” he said, crawling over the bed and she shook her head.

“Never,” she said and he smiled, kissing her.

—-

By mid morning they were headed over to his parent’s house and Vanessa felt the butterflies in her stomach. Her parents had died when she was nineteen and she didn’t have any reference to gauge the situation on. He assured her they would love her but that didn’t mean they would. They pulled up to a beautiful house and Evans quickly stepped out, going to her side to get the door for her. She stepped out, thanking him and shivering slightly as her breath formed a cloud in front of her face. He opened the back door and took Leonie out of the car in her car seat, Vanessa grabbed her bag.

Before they were up the front walk, the door flew open and a beautiful blonde woman stood there.

“Christopher,” she said with a smile on her face and Evans quickened his pace to get to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“Hi Mom, you look beautiful,” he said, kissing her cheek and she smiled, holding his face in her hands.

“You look too skinny,” she said and he laughed, nodding.

“I know mom,” he said and looked back to Vanessa, her eyes followed. “This is Vanessa,” he said and the woman dropped her hands from his face, the smile still on her face.

“So this is the woman I’ve had to hear about every phone conversation, the woman who has kept my son so far from home,” she said and Vanessa felt panic rise in her chest. “The woman that made my son finally slow down and relax, for that I am so grateful,” she said, hugging her tightly and Vanessa smiled, looking at Evans who had a smile on his face too. “And this, this must be your little one,” she said, turning to Chris who held the car seat. He turned it and she looked into the car seat. “Oh she is beautiful,” she complimented. “I can see she’s a Hemsworth though,” she said and looked back over her shoulder at Vanessa who smiled.

“She is, I’m hoping she’ll look like me the older she gets,” she said and his mom laughed.

“Don’t we all,” she said, tapping Chris’ cheek and sighed. “Come in, come in, we were just baking some cookies,” she said and Vanessa raised her eyebrows at Evans. He smiled sheepishly and she followed him in.

Their afternoon was spent baking cookings, decorating cookies and drinking cocoa, the epitome of a cozy Christmas Day. They left just after dinner, though his family tried to get board games in but Evans’ had taken note of how tired Vanessa had looked. They left with the promise of seeing them the next day and the car ride home was silent.

“So?” He asked at last and she looked at him. “Did you have fun?” He asked and she smiled.

“It was interesting,” she said and he laughed.

“What does that mean?” He asked.

“I don’t know, interesting,” she said with a shrug.

“Did you not have fun?” He asked and she sighed.

“Let’s not fight,” she said.

“Who said anything about fighting? I’m just asking you a question,” he said.

“It was cute, Chris, alright? It was cute, domestic and everything that people paint about Christmas,” she said.

“Is there something wrong with that?” He asked as he pulled up to a stop light and she shook her head.

“No but its not for everyone,” she said.

“So you didn’t have fun,” he said, driving as the light turned green.

“I don’t know, Chris, you have to appreciate that this is weird for me,” she said.

“I can appreciate that but I just want to know if you enjoyed your time with my family,” he said and she could see the tension in his shoulders, the frustration in his voice.

“They’re nice people,” she agreed and he sighed exasperated. “What?” She demanded and he shook his head.

“Forget about it,” he said and turned up the radio, she sighed leaning her head against the cold window. The rest of the ride was silent and cold, even with the heat on.

—-

When she woke the next morning to Leonie crying, Chris wasn’t in bed and after feeding, she couldn’t find him in the hotel suite either. She pulled out her cell phone from her coat pocket and checked for messages.

“Went to my parent’s, didn’t want to wake you,” was the text and she sighed, throwing her phone on the table. She decided she’d be spending the day with Leonie in the hotel room and she turned on the television.

It wasn’t until the afternoon that she heard the keycard in the door and she looked up as it opened, Chris entered.

“Hey,” she said and looked back to the television.

“Hi, did you enjoy your day?” He asked as he took off his jacket and shoes, she shrugged.

“Watched tele all day,” she said and he nodded.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said and disappeared into the bathroom. She sighed and looked down to Leonie, asleep. She carefully stood and brought her to the crib, laying her down gently. She went into the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching his naked figure through the frosted glass door.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked and he paused as he washed his hair then continued.

“No,” he said and she went to the door, pulling it open. She stared as the water ran down his muscular body and then met his eyes after he rinsed his hair. “I’m not,” he said and she shook her head.

“This is why you can’t win poker,” she said and closed the door. She undressed herself and entered the shower, he stared at her. “I like your family, I do but its too,” she said and shook her head. “Too cutsie?” She asked, not sure the word she was looking for.

“What do you mean,” he said.

“Well everything is so perfect, baking and decorating cookies, play board games,” she said and he sighed.

“Well that’s my family, that’s how I was raised and how I want my kids to be raised,” he said and shut the water off, leaving it. She sighed and stood for a moment. She followed him out and saw him getting dressed. “Maybe we’ve taken this further then we should have,” he said and turned to her, she couldn’t help her eyes admiring his half naked form.

“What are you saying?” She asked and he shrugged, hands on his hips.

“I don’t know, Vanessa, maybe I tried to make something happen when there couldn’t be anything,” he said. “You’re still in love with Chris and that’s obvious to me but I tried to ignore it, tried to believe you could love me the same if not more but,” he said and shook his head, grabbing his shirt.

“Will you stop with that? It’s always your excuse!” She exlcaimed and he looked at her. “You always are going on about Chris, its like you can’t help but compare yourself to him! You’re not him and I don’t expect you to be!’ She shouted.

“Keep your voice down, Vanessa,” he said and she rolled her eyes. “Tell me you’re not still in love with him and I’ll leave it alone,” he said and she stared at him. She wanted to tell him, wanted to say that she didn’t love Chris and that she had moved on but she knew that was a lie, as much as he did. “See? You can’t even say it,” he said and shook his head. “I was wrong about everything, I let the loneliness make me believe there was something between us,” he said and sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Keep the hotel room, I’ll go stay at my parents,” he said and started throwing clothes in his bag.

“Chris,” she started and he shook his head.

“Don’t bother, Vanessa,” he said and she grabbed his arm. “Seriously, Vanessa,” he said and pulled his arm away.

“I left Australia for you, Chris! I don’t leave Australia and fly twenty hours to another country for anyone. I’ve asked you this entire time to trust me but you’ve never been able to do that! Then when I didn’t gush over your perfect cookie cutter life, you start turning it on me, like I’m the bad guy!’ She exclaimed and he looked down at her. “I love Chris, yes, that will never ever change but I gave him up for you! I haven’t touched him since you asked me to be your girlfriend and the fact that you still don’t trust me, shows me where I stand,” she said and he looked away, shaking his head. “A relationship is not about one losing themselves to the other’s traditions and family, its about compromising but you don’t seem to want to do that,” she said.

“Vanessa,” he started.

“I’m serious Chris, you act like I don’t care about you, that I haven’t changed anything for you but its all I’ve been doing,” she said and he turned to her, staring at her silently.

“You’re right,” he said at last. “You’re right and I’m being an ass,” he said and reached out to stroke her face. “It bothers me that you don’t love the traditions but I’m being selfish,” he said and she held his arm as his hand rested against her face.

“I love you Chris and I love your family, they’re kind hearted people but you’ve gotta at least give me some time to adjust,” she said and he smiled, nodding.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” he said and kissed her. “Come on,” he said and pulled her towards the shower.

“You’re dressed,” she said and he smiled.

“I can undress,” he replied and did just that, leading her into the shower. He turned the water on and pulled her beneath it, slicking her hair back. He kissed her tenderly and it soon turned passionate, he picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. “Marry me,” he whispered as they made out and she pulled back, staring at him.

“What?” She asked and he smiled, kissing her again.

“Marry me, let’s make our own traditions,” he said and she laughed.

“Chris, we’ve not even been together for a year,” she said and he shook his head.

“I don’t care, it doesn’t take time to know you’re the one I want to marry,” he said and she laughed, kissing him. “Is that a yes?” He asked and she smiled, kissing him again.

“Yes,” she agreed and he smiled broadly, kissing her deeply.

—-

They announced their engagement to his family, his mother seemed over the moon that her son was finally settling down and when she got back to the hotel, Vanessa called Chris to let him know. There was a little visible disappointment but it was quickly replaced as Elsa’s face shot into view, screaming with excitement. She started gushing about weddings and dresses and everything else, Vanessa could only laugh. She ended it by looking to Chris.

“Oh sorry big boy, guess you’re stuck with just me now,” she said, slapping her husband on the arm and he smiled.

“I can deal with that,” he said and she smiled. “Congratulations Ness, I’m happy for you,” he said, holding the phone in front of him so she could see him and Elsa.

“Thank you, I’m excited,” She said and they smiled.

“So does this mean I’ll have to find a new tenant?” He asked and she shrugged.

“We’ll see, haven’t got that far yet,” she said and he nodded.

“Where is Evans?” He asked.

“He’s getting food,” she said.

“Tell him to call me when he gets back, I’ve got some words for him,” he said and Vanessa laughed.

“I’m sure you do, I will,” she agreed. “I miss you guys,” she said and they smiled.

“We miss you too, don’t forget to call Christmas morning so I can see Leonie,” he said and she nodded.

“I won’t, I promise,” she said. Hanging up, Vanessa sighed. Life was changing fast and she thought it was only for the best. She was going to be a wife and she was marrying a good, honest man.

Something she was very grateful for.


	20. Chapter 20

“I mean there has to be some kinks,” Elsa said, studying Vanessa as they ate and Vanessa smiled. “There is! What are they!” She exclaimed, leaning into the table and Vanessa laughed, shaking her head.

“I can’t tell you that!” She exclaimed. “He’d kill me!’ She said and Elsa smiled, shrugging.

“You know my husband’s, why can’t I know yours?” She asked and Vanessa gave her an imploring look.

“I only know them because I’ve slept with him,” she said, whispering the end as she looked around the restaurant and Elsa rolled her eyes.

“Fine, have your secrets, the pair of you,” she said and Vanessa smiled. “Really though, I’m very happy for you, Ness, it’s been a long time deserved,” she said and Vanessa smiled.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’m sorry that I’m leaving you with all that...Chris,” she said and Elsa laughed, sighing.

“Well I’ve dealt with it before, I’m sure I’ll figure out how to do it again,” she said and Vanessa laughed.

—-

Evans went back to Australia with Vanessa after the holiday, she promised him they’d go to New Year’s in Sydney and see the fire works.

“So when do you want to get married?” He asked, stroking her hair as they laid in bed one night and she sighed.

“It doesn’t matter to me, whenever you want,” she said.

“Most girls would’ve been planning the moment I asked you,” he said and smiled.

“I’m not most girls, I’ve been in a non-monogamous relationship for the good part of two years,” she said and he nodded.

“That’s true. Do you want a big wedding or a small one?” He asked and she sat up.

“I think a small wedding and a big celebration,” she said. “Invite all of our family and friends,” she said.

“Your family...I haven’t met them yet,” he said and she nodded.

“And you won’t, my parents died a long time ago and I was an only child,” she said and he raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t they have siblings?” He asked, she shook her head.

“Nope, they were only children too, I’m the last of the line,” she said.

“Wow, I’m sorry, I just threw my family in your face,” he said and she laughed.

“It’s okay, that’s the part I liked, feeling the family vibe,” she said. “Chris and Elsa have been the only thing I knew about family for a while,” she said.

“So that’s why you seemed so out of place when I took you from them,” he said and she smiled.

“Yeah, they were the first family I’ve known in a while and it was hard to start processing that I’d be without them,” she said and he kissed her temple.

“Well we’ll make our own family now and you’ll always be welcome in my family, I’m sure, they liked you a little too much,” he said and she smiled.

“Did they?” She asked.

“Yeah, they said they wouldn’t mind if just you came to visit next time,” he said and she laughed. “Said you were more fun,” he said and rolled his eyes, she smiled. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

“Don’t be jealous,” she said and he kissed her again.

—-

Vanessa kept her word and the entire brigade of family went Sydney for New Year’s. They rented a hotel with perfect view of Sydney Harbor and celebrated together.

“So I know you said you didn’t care when we got married,” Evans whispered in her ear, pulling her close and she smiled. “So why not now?” He asked and she looked at him.

“Now? But we don’t have a justice of the peace,” she said and he smiled, kissing her.

“I’ve handled that, don’t worry about it,” he said.

“What about rings? We never picked them out,” she said and he smiled, kissing her again.

“Don’t worry about that, just say yes,” he said and she studied his face, trying to discern what he was up to.

“Chris,” she said and he smiled, kissing her again.

“Don’t worry about it, Vanessa,” he said and she sighed.

“Yes,” she said and he smiled, kissing her.

“Chris!’ He shouted and Hemsworth looked up from his drink.

“She say yes?” He asked and Evans’ nodded, he smiled ambling to his feet. “Excellent, let’s do this then,” he said and stood up.

“Do this?” She asked and looked at Evans who only remained smiling, looking at Hemsworth. She watched as Hemsworth dug in his pocket and pulled out two wedding bans, holding them out.

“Take a ring,” Chris said and she looked at them but took one.

“Who’s going to marry us?” She asked and Evans looked back to Hemsworth. “What?” She asked, thoroughly confused.

“I became an ordained minister just for this moment,” he said and she laughed.

“You’re a minister?” She asked and he nodded with a goofy grin. “Oh lord, hell has frozen over,” she said and he grinned at her.

“Will you shut up and just get ready to be married?” He asked and she smiled but quieted. She listened as Chris spoke about his love for both of them and how he was so happy that Vanessa had found a stand up guy, that he was happy to welcome him to the family. “So, by the powers invested in me by some website online and the Australian government, do you Vanessa Gouveia take Christopher Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He asked.

“I do,” she said and slipped the ring on his finger. In the background the countdown began and she glanced outside, seeing the harbor lighting up.

“Do you Christopher Evans take my beloved Vanessa Gouveia to hold, to care for and never betray in all your living years or I will beat you to-“ he started and Vanessa looked at him imploringly. “-do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He asked and Evans smiled.

“I do,” he said and slipped the ring on her finger.

“Welcome to the family!” He shouted, opening his arms and embracing both of them in a tight hug.

They laughed and he backed away, watching as they kissed. The fireworks lit up the harbor as the

New Year hit and Evans’ dipped her, continuing to kiss her. “To a new year and a new life!” Hemsworth shouted, raising a champagne glass and Elsa raised hers, shouting in agreement. Hugs were shared around the room and Evans kissed her again.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Thank you? For what?” She asked and he smiled.

“For going along with it, all I said was I wanted to marry you sooner than later and it was Hemsworth that hatched the whole plan,” he said and she looked at Hemsworth who was stood across the room, a smile on his face.

“He’s a crafty one, I’ll have to thank him,” she said and he smiled, kissing her.

“I rented another hotel room,” he said.

“You really had it all planned out, what if I said no?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Money wasted but I really counted on you saying yes,” he said. “Thank you guys for tonight but I think I will retire with my wife!” He said, looking to the Hemsworth who raised their glasses in agreement. He led her from the hotel suite and down the hall to another, entering she stopped. There were rose petals littering the floor and candles lighting up the suite.

“God, its beautiful,” she murmured and he smiled, leading her in so the door could shut.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said and kissed her again. “My beautiful wife,” he whispered and she wrapped her arms around him, letting him carry her to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

“So what about your family?” She asked as they lay in bed later and she tickled his back as he laid on top of her.

“What about them?” He asked.

“Well won’t they be upset that they weren’t present?” She asked and he sighed.

“Probably,” he said and she kissed the top of his head. “But that’s whatever, I’m sure they’ll enjoy the party,” he said.

“When are we having that?” She asked and felt him smile against her skin.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said and she rolled her eyes, slapping his back lightly. “Ow,” he said.

“Is this our entire marriage? Don’t worry about it?” She asked and he laughed.

“No, just the beginning,” he said and brought himself up, kissing her lips. “Just don’t worry so much and let it happen,” he whispered as he kissed down her neck, she closed her eyes as she felt him take over her again.

—-

She could hear his mom through the phone when he finally did call her and she winced for him.

“Mom, mom, calm down, we’ll have a celebration when we come there,” he said, walking from the room and Vanessa sighed. More traveling. Five minutes later he came back in and she looked up from her book.

“Not good?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Not at all, she was not pleased that I got married without her there, understandable,” he said with a shrug. “But I told her we’d head up there soon enough and have a party for the whole family,” he said and she smiled at him.

“I’m surprised you don’t want another wedding, more formal,” she said and he eyed her quietly.

“Oh,” she said, realizing he did. “Well I mean, if that’s what you want,” she said.

“Really?” He asked and she shrugged.

“If it’s something you want, you’ve catered to me,” she said and he smiled.

“Thank you,” he said and leaned down, kissing her. “I love you, Vanessa,” he said.

“I love you,” she replied.

—-

She planned it this time, she told Evans she couldn’t take any more surprises and he had laughed, agreeing. She had contacted Elsa to help her with a dress and Evans flew both of them to Paris to have her fitted. Elsa talked Vanessa into getting lingerie as well and helped her pick that out also.

“Ooh, Chris is going to be sad he missed this,” she said and winked at Vanessa who blushed.

“Stop,” she said and Elsa laughed.

“You and Evans are the easiest people to make blush,” she said and Vanessa smiled. Their items, Elsa had picked up some as well, were packed up and put into bags for them. Elsa gave them to her assistant and told Vanessa they would be sent to Chris’ parents.

“What if his mom opens them?” She asked and Elsa laughed.

“I’m sure his mom has seen bras and panties before,” she said.

“Yeah but...” she said but shut up, realizing there was no point. The guest list had to be honed down quickly, Evans had wanted nearly everyone he had ever encountered to come and Vanessa wanted to keep it as private as possible. She included the Avengers’ cast, Jenny his ex and some other random celebrities he had befriended but the rest were close friends. They were then flown to Boston, where Chris wanted to marry and scoured locations for the wedding. Elsa fell in love with a Tudor style castle but Vanessa fell for the beach house.

“You really want to get married on the beach?” Elsa asked. “When you could have a ball room and all this?” She asked, waving her hand around and the wedding planner smiled patiently, she had learned quickly not to speak over Elsa.

“Well yeah, the beach is my home,” she said and Elsa shook her head with a smile.

“Silly girl but if it’s what you want,” she said with a shrug and turned to the wedding planner. “Let’s book it, the girl wants it,” she said and the wedding planner smiled.

“Excellent, I will have it all set up for you,” she said and wrote something down.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” Elsa asked, the wedding planner nodded and Vanessa eyed them suspiciously as Elsa guided her away. After a few moments they returned.

“What was that?” Vanessa asked and Elsa smiled, shaking her head.

“Never mind, come on, lets get some dinner,” she said and took her hand, Vanessa sighed.

Friendship with Elsa was both a thrill ride and exhausting.

Chris had been off doing interviews for his movie and kept in contact with Vanessa as much as he could. He had fielded questions about their engagement, no one knew yet that they were married and they planned to keep it that way until they had the formal wedding. His parents had been quite happy that they decided to do a formal wedding and his mom gave Vanessa a blue handkerchief that she said had been the something borrowed and something blue for many women in her family.

The day finally came, Vanessa had assumed she’d be fine with it because they were already married but she realized quickly that wasn’t the truth.

“Of course you’re nervous, your committing yourself to him for life in front of nearly two hundred people,” Elsa said as she rearranged Vanessa’s veil.

“Ugh, don’t say it,” she begged and Elsa smiled.

“Relax, you look gorgeous, you’re marrying a man who couldn’t wait a year to marry you and you’re doing it in front of people that absolutely love you,” she said and kissed her forehead.

“I know, I know,” she said and sighed, looking out the window. “I don’t even want to know what this cost him, he really shouldn’t have gone all out like this,” she said and Elsa smiled at her. “Well, this was your wedding gift from Chris and I,” she said and Vanessa stared at her.

“What do you mean?” She asked and Elsa shrugged.

“The beach has always been our family thing and I wanted to give you a wedding present that spoke of our family, I figured this was the best thing,” she said and Vanessa hugged her.

“Thank you Elsa, thank you for being such a fantastic human being,” she said and Elsa laughed, patting her on the back.

“Thank you for loving us so much, especially my crazy husband,” she said and the woman smiled at each other.

Elsa had gone to wrangle her three kids when a knock came on the door and Vanessa glanced up at it.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“Chris,” his Australian accent spoke.

“Oh, come in,” she said and the door opened, he entered. He was wearing a handsome suit with a teal tie and looked gorgeous as always, his cropped hair gelled.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” he said, clasping his hands in front of him and admiring her.

“I feel it,” she said and he smiled.

“Good, you deserve to,” he said and reached into his jacket, pulling out an envelope. “Here, a wedding present from me,” he said and handed it to her, she gazed at him.

“You already gave me a wedding present, this venue,” she said and he smiled, shrugging.

“I know but you and I,” he said and shrugged again. “We have a special relationship and I felt more was needed,” he said and she sighed but opened the envelope. She unfolded the piece of paper and read it over.

“What?” She asked and looked at him.

“I bought you a house in Australia, not on the compound but still on the beach and close by,” he said. “I don’t expect you to live there all the time but whenever you want to come home, its there for you two,” he said and she laughed.

“Chris, this is too much,” she said folding the paper and putting it back in the envelope, he smiled at

her still.

“Nothing is too much,” he said. “It’s not enough really,” he said and his expression grew soft, he stepped towards her. “I love you Ness and am so happy for you,” he said and hugged her, holding her tightly. She closed her eyes and relished in his warmth, the familiar strength in his arms. “Whenever you need me, I’m always on the other end of the phone,” he promised and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, I love you too,” she said and he smiled once more before leaving her in the room.

The wedding was as beautiful as she had planned, the day turned out to be sunny and breezy but warm. As she stood before the trellis, holding Evans’ hands and smiling up at him. When the priest asked if anyone had any objections, Hemsworth stood and she pointed at him with a serious expression, he sat back down with a smile. Evans shook his head laughing at him. Soon enough, they were married again and everyone stood clapping as they kissed. Walking down the aisle, they took view of everyone that had come to celebrate their affections and love for the pair.

It was a few moments before they were to be announced into the reception, the rest of the wedding party was going ahead and Evans stood patiently, holding her hand.

“You look so gorgeous,” he said with a smile, looking down at her and she smiled.

“You think this is gorgeous, wait until you see what’s underneath,” she said and he raised his eyebrows with a smile.

“And now, please welcome to the dance floor the couple we’ve all been waiting for, Mr and Mrs. Chris Evans!” The DJ announced and they walked in to a room full of clapping people. “To perform the First Dance song, here is Miley Cyrus,” he announced and Miley stood in front of the mic. Vanessa had gone through hundreds of songs but she had heard Miley sing this song before, she had fallen in love with it. She had requested it through Chris who contacted Liam and Miley quickly called Vanessa, telling she’d love to sing it for them. The opening notes for “When I Look At You” began and Chris wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and laid her head against his shoulder, listening to the lyrics. All of it true in that moment.

They were seated at the head table later, Evans to her right and Elsa, her maid of honor, to her left.

Hemsworth was part of Evans’ groomsmen but his brother was his best man, who sat to his right.

“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” Evans said, leaning down to her ear as he stood and she smiled, nodding. She continued her conversation with Elsa until she felt a hand on her bare shoulder and she looked up, she saw Robert Downey Jr standing there.

“Sorry for interrupting, sorry,” he said, looking to Elsa and Vanessa stood to hug him, he embraced her. “Congratulations, Vanessa, you’ve made him a very happy man,” he said as he pulled back and she smiled.

“He’s made me pretty happy too,” She said and he smiled.

“Well I have to say you’ve also made me very happy, I was worried about the kid for a while but I’m glad he’ll have someone to look after him,” he said and she laughed.

“I’ll do my best,” she said and he smiled, kissing her cheek.

“I know you will,” he said and went to the bar as she reseated herself.

“Tony Stark just thanked me,” she said and Elsa laughed. “I’m getting star struck at my own wedding,” she murmured and looked around at the familiar faces.

It was later in the wedding, Vanessa sat back in her seat and watched the Mother-Son dance. He really was quite cute with how much he loved his mom and the love they shared between each other is something she hoped she’d share with her own son someday. Her eyes roamed over to Leonie who was seated with Chris and his kids, she smiled. Evans’ hadn’t missed a beat when he accepted Leonie as his own step daughter and had even spoke about having his last name added onto the Hemsworth.

“And now, please welcome to the floor the bride for the father-daughter dance,” the DJ said and she looked up, caught off guard. She had left that out all together because of obvious reasons. “Since Vanessa’s father is unfortunately no long with us, Chris Hemsworth has asked to step in,” he said and she looked to Chris as he stood. She stood slowly and walked towards him, they met on the dance floor.

“I hope you’re not mad,” he said taking her hand and draping it on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“No, just surprised,” she said and he smiled, resting his cheek against her head as they danced. Vanessa felt tears perking at her eyes, thinking that Chris stood where her father should but she pushed them back, that was long since buried. Now, she was given the grace of having a man who loved her in so many different ways and was strong enough to let her find her own happiness, what more could she ask for?

—-

It wasn’t until they were on a private jet to Greece for their honeymoon when Vanessa finally found the opportunity to give Evans’ her gift. He poured champagne and handed her a glass.

“I can’t,” she said and he looked at her confused, then his eyebrows raised in realization.

“What?” He asked and she smiled, nodding. He rushed into her arms and kissed her passionately.

“When did you find out?” He asked.

“Four weeks ago,” she said.

“And you didn’t tell me?” He demanded and she laughed.

“I wanted to make sure,” she said and he kissed her again.

“I’m going to be a dad, finally,” he breathed and kissed her once more before sitting back down. “Are you happy?” She asked and he looked at her incredulously, she laughed.

“Of course I am, everything just seems to be falling into place, like it has since the day I saw you again,” he said and she smiled. “We need to start looking for a house, figure out where we want to live, when we get back,” he said and she smiled.

“I agree, Chris bought us a house,” she said and he looked at her.

“What?” He asked.

“He bought us a house outside his compound in Australia, said we didn’t have to live there forever but when we wanted to visit,” she said and he smiled.

“He’s too much,” he said and fell silent, smiling as he looked out the window. She smiled watching him and rested a hand on her stomach, imagining the life that grew inside.


	22. Chapter 22

She lay curled in the fetal position in bed, clutching her stomach and begging it to stop.

“What do you need?” Chris asked, a knee on the bed and looking at her.

“Just whisper nice things in my ear,” she said and he leaned close to her.

“I love you,” he said. “And even though this baby is giving you hell now, you’re going to love it to death when you hold them in your arms,” he whispered. “Almost as much as I love you,” he whispered and she smiled. “There we go,” he said and brushed the hair from her face, watching concerned. Within a day of arriving in Greece, she started violently throwing up and aching. Chris had sent himself into a panic but she calmed him by saying this was normal, it was the same thing she went through Leonie. “What else?” He asked and she sighed, closing her eyes again. She tried to remember what got her through the last pregnancy and she smiled to herself, remembering. It was Hemsworth, always Hemsworth, he had a knack for making her feel at peace and at one, like nothing in the world could touch her. “Just hold me,” she begged and Chris went around the other side of the bed, laying behind her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, kissing her ear.

By late afternoon she was better and could stand without feeling nauseous, she told Chris that they should get something to eat and after some hesitation, he agreed. They changed and headed out of the villa, down to the cobblestone streets. He stayed close to her, holding her hand and looking around at the restaurants that lined the street. They found one that suited his tastes and were quickly seated, the owner of the restaurant coming out with broken English saying Captain America. Chris remained cordial and thanked him for the seat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked and she smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, I might not get anything but I’m feeling better,” she said and he nodded but she saw the caution in his face. After their meal and some autograph signing, he led her from the restaurant. “Where do you want to go?” He asked and she shrugged, leaning on him.

“Wherever you want to take me,” she said and he kissed the top of her head. They walked, she wasn’t sure how long but she knew her legs grew tired as they returned to the villa. He held the door open for her and she entered, taking a seat on the couch with a grateful sigh. She opened her eyes as she felt his hands on her feet and she watched as he undid her sandals, pulling her feet into his lap.

She smiled as he lovingly massaged them. “Thank you,” she said and he smiled.

“Least I can do, you’re creating a whole life,” he said and she laughed, letting her head fall back against the couch.

“Oh I feel like it too,” she said and he laughed quietly. “I’m lucky to have such a handsome and kind hearted man as you for my husband,” she said and he smiled at her.

“And I’m lucky to have such a gorgeous and humble woman as you as my wife,” he said and kissed the top of her foot. “Have you thought of names?” He asked and she sighed, shrugging.

“I thought I’d leave that up to you, you’re the planner,” she said and he laughed.

“That’s true,” he said. “I was thinking James for a boy and maybe Ava for a girl?” He asked.

“Those sound lovely, not completely sold on James but we have time,” she said and he switched to the other foot, she groaned.

“When’s your next doctor appointment?” He asked and she sighed, looking at him.

“I think two days after we get back,” she said and he nodded.

“Can I come?” He asked.

“Of course you can come, you’re the father,” she said and he smiled, shrugging as he pushed the foot out of his lap. He sat beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, some girls don’t like that,” he said and she smiled, taking his hand.

“Well I’m the one that does,” she said and he kissed her knuckles.

“Good, do you get to hear the heartbeat?” He asked.

“I don’t know, its been a while,” she said and he smiled.

“Only a year,” he said and rested a hand against her stomach, rolling on his side. She smiled feeling his hand on her stomach and his head on her shoulder. “I can’t wait to meet them,” he said.

“Me too,” she agreed and rested her hand on top of his.

—-

Their honeymoon lasted another week and then they were back on a plane to Chris’ home in Los Angeles. The flight didn’t sit well with Vanessa and she made many trips to the bathroom, grateful that it was a private plane. They touched down finally and Chris helped her off the flight, going through the same procedure as when they arrived in Boston. As they were driven to his house, she had her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

“You doing all right?” He asked.

“Yeah, just...don’t make me talk,” she said and he nodded. They rode in silence the rest of the ride, Chris seemed nervous and Vanessa chalked it up to the fact that this was the first time she was going to his house. In their entire short span of dating, she had never been to his house and she was interested in seeing it, it would tell her more about him then he could. They pulled up to a beautiful looking house, Chris opened the door and held it for her as the driver got their baggage from the back. He thanked him, tipping him and led the way inside. The door opened, his assistant was there with a smile.

“Welcome home you two!” She exclaimed and Vanessa heard the tapping of Dodger’s nails behind her, he couldn’t wait to greet Chris. Chris crouched down and hugged him tightly.

“Hi Dodger, did you miss me?” He asked as the dog licked his face and Vanessa smiled. “C’mon, I’ll show you around,” he said to Vanessa who gave a pet to Dodger and followed Chris. He showed her the entirety of the house, it was tastefully decorated but obvious he hadn’t been there in some time. “So, do you like it?” He asked, turning to her as they stood in the bedroom.

“It’s quite nice,” she said and he smiled, crossing his arms.

“But what?” He asked and she shrugged.

“It’s missing-“ she started.

“The beach,” he said and she laughed.

“Am I that obvious?” She asked and he nodded.

“Painfully,” he said and pulled her into his arms. “If you don’t like it, we can sell it and find somewhere else,” he said.

“But you like it,” she said and he shrugged.

“I can adapt,” he said and she kissed him. “I took you from your life and plopped you down in Los Angeles, not the best place in the world I admit,” he said and she smiled.

“No, I wouldn’t have chosen it but if you’re here, then its my home,” she said and he smiled at her, hugging her. Before she knew it, he had her swaying in the middle of the bedroom and they were dancing together.

“But its not a good place for a baby, we need somewhere Hollywood can’t touch us,” he said as he held her close.

“I agree,” she said.

“I’ll have my realtor start looking,” he said and pulled back, gazing at her.

“You’re amazing,” she said and he smiled, kissing her lovingly.

“For you,” he said and she smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

The nine months passed smoothly after she got over nausea, Evans left for a film set in between the 2nd and 6th month, returning in her 7th. He got to feel the kicks and see the baby even when he went to an appointment with her. They had stayed in his home and the realtor found a few homes near the beach. They toured them, finally choosing one that had direct access to the beach and the bedroom facing the ocean. Vanessa worked on the nursery, they hadn’t found out which sex per Evans’ request and she was anxious to know. People flew in from every which way for her baby shower Elsa put on in their new home, she had flown in just to do it and Vanessa was grateful.

“How are you feeling, mama?” Elsa asked as they sat on the back deck, enjoying a relaxing moment.

“Like a whale,” she said and Elsa laughed.

“You forget little bits here and there after you’ve had them, don’t you?” She asked and Vanessa nodded, rubbing her stomach. “Well according to Evans’ you’re the most beautiful pregnant woman he’s ever seen,” she said. “No offense to me, of course,” she said and Vanessa laughed, it sounded straight out of his mouth.

“Of course,” she said and Elsa smiled. “I just can’t believe it’s happening, it just...it went so fast,” she said and Elsa nodded.

“You’re telling me, Chris and I were talking about it before I left,” she said. “He showed up at the house for a cook out and before we knew it, you two were married expecting your first,” she said and Vanessa nodded.

“That’s what it feels like,” she said. “But I’m happy, I never would have put my money on marrying him though,” she said, shaking her head and Elsa smiled.

“To be honest, neither would I have,” she said and Vanessa laughed. “He seemed too...straight edge for you,” she said.

“Well let me tell you, he’s a straight edge to the world but get him behind closed doors,” she said and shook her head.

“Oh come on, you can’t lead with that and then just drop it,” Elsa said, shaking her by the shoulder and Vanessa smiled.

“Let’s just say, he shows his most feminist side in the bedroom,” she said and Elsa studied her.

“Ooh, he’s into being dominated?” She asked and Vanessa smiled, shrugging. “You’re right, I wouldn’t have guessed that he seems like the men from back in the ’50s, in charge and missionary,” she said and Vanessa laughed.

“Hell no,” she said.

——

The baby shower had passed, everyone had gone back home and the weeks continued. Evans was attentive and saw to her every need, she could see him get more excited with every day that passed.

Three am. Leonie had come in the morning when the sun was up but not this one and they came hard. She felt like she had skipped all pre-labor and just was tossed into hardcore final stages. She opened her eyes, looking across the bed and saw Evans asleep peacefully. She punched him, she was not a violent person but she punched him with the force of all the pain in her body. He grunted loudly and looked over at her.

“Vanessa?” He asked, gripping his arm and she just stared at him.

“Let’s go,” she said finally and he shot out of bed like he had planned for weeks one end, grabbing the backpack she had packed. He threw it over his shoulders and helped her out of bed.

“The sheets are wet!” He exclaimed and she looked back.

“Shit, my waters broke, call ahead,” she said and clutched herself, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He went through the tirade of what was going on and conferred if they thought he could get there before the ambulance could get to her.

“They’re sending an ambulance, they said to sit back down,” he said and she groaned, slowly guiding herself into bed. “No, I don’t know any of that,” he said to the operator and she saw fear fill his face. “Okay, okay,” he said and disappeared into the bathroom, he came back out with a set of towels. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back in the pillows as the gripping pain left, she knew what was happening. He was going to attempt to help her give birth and she wasn’t ready for this. She wanted a doctor, someone who knew half of what they were doing and Evans wasn’t it but she couldn’t stop the process now. He put the operator on speakerphone on the bed and she heard all the instructions they gave him, as clearly as they could. He followed them patiently, asking questions in between and she laid there, letting it happen. The pain came again and again in stronger waves, she cried out finally, gripping the sheets between her fingers.

“From the sounds of it, Mr. Evans you are going to have to deliver this child but the ambulance should be there soon enough, all you have to worry about is making sure this child is born,” the operator said and Vanessa cried out. Not in pain but anger, this wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go.

“Breath, Vanessa, breathe,” he said to her and she growled, trying to form words of anger but they wouldn’t come. He walked her through it, telling her to push when he was told to tell her and then she heard a delighted cry from his mouth, she looked at him. “I see the head, I see the head!” He exclaimed and she groaned, he wasn’t supposed to see her from this perspective.

“Good, good, now tell her to push easier, not so hard,” the operator said and Evans’ repeated it. Vanessa quickly came to terms with the fact that she was giving birth in their bed and that Chris was going to be the doctor.

“Come on Ness, you’re almost there,” he whispered, reaching up to grip her hand and then his hand went back down. “Push but not so hard,” he said and Vanessa waited for the contraction which came with swiftness. She bore down and pushed before she knew it she heard the cries of her second born break into the room. Chris shouted in excitement and exclaimed that he had done it, that she had done it.

“Now you need to wrap the child, keep them warm, the ambulance is around the block,” the operator said and Chris grappled the towel, wrapping it around them.

“What is it, Chris?” Vanessa asked, looking at him and he looked at her, clearly dazed.

“Oh, I didn’t even check,” he said and opened the towels, a smile filling his face. “A boy, we have a son, Ness!” He exclaimed and she smiled, her head falling back. Soon she heard the sirens and a knock on the door. Chris laid the baby in her arms and went to let them in. Vanessa stared at her son and smiled, it was worth it. He was born healthy and it was something neither of them would forget. The EMT’s came up the stairs, congratulating them and the 911 operator was hung up with.

An hour later, the EMT’s had gone, there was no reason for a trip to the hospital as both mother and child were fine. Vanessa stared at her newborn, loving on him and wishing Leonie was here. She had turned one and Vanessa had a smaller party while Elsa was up, Chris was on set unfortunately but he patched with FaceTime. She was now babbling some coherent words and more active than ever. Elsa had taken her back down to Australia for a couple of months and Vanessa had planned on going down there after the baby was born to bring her back. It had been difficult to be separated from her for so long but she knew she was with her family so it gave her some comfort.

“How are you feeling?” Chris asked as he came in with a cup of water and Vanessa smiled at him.

“Fantastic,” she said and he smiled, sitting down beside her. He had changed the sheets afterward and Vanessa was grateful for him.

“You look beautiful,” he said and she smiled, taking the water. Chris took the baby from him and she watched as he cooed over his son. “This is better than what I’ve been told,” he said and she nodded.

“Always is,” she agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

James Henry Evans was introduced to his family via text messages and FaceTime. They all cooed and congratulated, excited for the new addition. After Chris had hung up with his mother, he came into the bedroom and smiled seeing Vanessa holding their son.

"She's planning on coming out, she says we can't stop it so we just have to accept it," he said and she laughed, nodding.

"Sounds like a mom," she said and he smiled, sitting beside her. He looked at the innocent sleeping face of his son and kissed his forehead.

"Have you told Chris?" he asked, looking up at her and she smiled, shaking her head. "Did you want to call him?" he asked, grabbing his phone.

"I will," she said and he nodded. He understood she meant just her and he dropped it. "You understand my feelings for him, right?" she asked, looking at him and Chris looked up at her again.

"I don't think I ever will, but I think I just have to trust you," he said and kissed her lips, she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I just don't want you to think he trumps you," she said and he smiled.

"I don't think that but I don't think I trump him either," he said.

"Well no but in a different way," she said and Chris laughed softly. She could see he was slightly uncomfortable with that sentence but left it, he was too invested in his son to care about much else.

\---

The sun was going down over the ocean's horizon as Vanessa settled into her seat on the back deck and admired the view. She sat for a moment, holding James and listening to the rush of the tide. She set up her iPad with one hand, arranging it so the camera was facing her and then went into FaceTime, pressing Hemsworth's number. It rang a few times and then his bearded face came into view, a smile on his face.

"Ness!" he exclaimed and she could tell he was seated in bed, she hadn't cared to figure out the time difference.

"Hi Chris, I wanted to introduce you to my son," she said and raised James up so Chris could see him. He got closer to the camera and stared at the bundle in her arms, surprise crossing his face.

"You had the baby?" he asked and she nodded. "When?" he asked.

"This morning," she said and Chris laughed, shaking his head.

"I wanted to be FaceTimed during it!' he exclaimed with a wink and she smiled. "Congrats Ness, he's beautiful," he said and she smiled. "You don't look like you're in a hospital?" he asked, looking behind her and she nodded.

"No, funny thing is, he came fast and I was in labor before I knew it, Evans delivered him," she said and Chris' eyebrows raised.

"You serious?" he asked and she nodded. "Good on him, he really is Captain America," he said and she smiled. "You feeling all right?" she asked and Vanessa nodded.

"I am, it's kind of nice to be in my home," she said and he smiled.

"I bet, you look much more relaxed then Leonie's," he said.

"How is she?" she asked and Chris laughed.

"She's fine, she's banging about downstairs right now in her walker and driving Elsa crazy, loves to open every cabinet," he said and Vanessa laughed. "She misses you though, she sees pictures of you around the house and says momma," he said and Vanessa smiled. It wasn't a new thing, she had started saying it before her first birthday but it was a comfort to hear she still said it, recognizing Vanessa.

"I know, I can't wait to see her again, all of you," she said and Chris nodded.

"When are you coming back down?" he asked and she sighed.

"I don't know, Evans told me his mom was coming down here so that screwed my plans up a little," she said and Hemsworth smiled.

"It's all right, just don't stay away too long," he said and she smiled at him. "I miss you, Ness," he said and she smiled but remained quiet. She knew what he meant, he missed her in more ways than a platonic friend should but he couldn't help it. Between them had been something deeper than friendship and they had been lucky enough to be able to explore it. "I go to your old house a lot, Elsa thinks I'm fixing it up for when people visit but really, I just sit there," he said with a shrug and she laughed.

"How is my garden?" she asked and he nodded.

"Good, I'm watering it and keeping it up, we've got so many vegetables from it but its died back a bit," he said and she nodded.

"There's probably cobwebs in my room and everything, it's been vacant so long," she said.

"Nah, I crash in your bed at least once a week," he said and she laughed.

"Are you serious? Why?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Miss you," he said.

"Oh Chris, you're a sap," she said and he grinned at her but his attention went to something behind her, she looked over her shoulder.

"Evans! Congrats mate!' he shouted and she saw Evans coming out, he smiled leaning against the back of Vanessa's seat.

"Hey Chris, thanks, he's beautiful," he said and looked down to the bundle in Vanessa's arms.

"Heard you delivered him yourself, good job!' he said and Evans laughed.

"I won't lie, I was a little nervous but thankfully Vanessa was a pro," he said and kissed the top of Vanessa's head, she smiled.

"She always has been," Hemsworth said. "I'm going to tell Elsa, you'll probably get a reprimanding call from her so be prepared," he said and they both laughed.

"Thanks, Chris," Evans said and Hemsworth waved to the camera before hanging up. Evans sat beside her and she rearranged herself in her seat.

"Do you miss him?" he asked and she looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"I heard him, do you miss him in the same way?" he asked.

"Chris," she started.

"What? I'm just asking a question," he said and she sighed.

"You just got done telling me you trust me and now you're getting defensive over private words shared between us," she said.

"I'm not getting defensive, it's just a question," he said.

"Chris," she said again and he laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but when you hear another man say that he misses your wife and sleeps in her old bed because he misses her so much, you get defensive," he said and she rolled her eyes as he stood. "I think I have a right to know if you miss him in the same way," he said and she looked at him.

"Yes, of course, I do but it doesn't make me love you less," she said and Chris laughed.

"So if I told you that I had no problem with you sleeping with him, you'd do it?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I mean, why wouldn't I if you didn't have a problem with it?" she asked and he laughed again a nervous tick.

"Wow, so you married me while you're still in love with someone else?" he demanded and she sighed.

"Chris! I married you because I love you! What I feel for Hemsworth doesn't compare to what I feel for you!" she exclaimed and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so," he said and she sighed.

"Well I'm sorry that you don't, I can't defend something I don't feel is wrong," she said and he nodded, looking out to the beach.

"Yeah well, I just wish you had been a little more honest with me," he said and left her sitting on the deck, she heard the sliding door slam. She sighed and looked down to a sleeping James. Not even a day old and already witness to his parent's fight, this couldn't be a good sign.


	25. Chapter 25

Vanessa wasn't sure how to handle Chris after that, she wasn't used to confrontation and domestic arguing, she'd never been part of it. Hemsworth and her seemed to be able to work things out before it got to that level. She could appreciate Chris being territorial and defensive of his relationship, she hardly thought she'd given him reason to be though. He seemed to mope and keep to himself, hiding away in the movie room watching film after film. He'd come out to grab food, he'd take James in with him but he didn't speak to her.

It was a Sunday afternoon, Vanessa had gone to the beach by herself and enjoyed the sun, the sand. She returned to find the house quiet and she put down her beach bag, starting to go through the house to find anyone.

"Chris?" she called out and poked her head into the movie room. Posters and memorabilia hung on the wall, his Captain America shield with a light beneath it. The screen was blank and the seats empty. She sighed and left, going elsewhere. She couldn't find him anywhere and went into the kitchen, stopping when she saw a piece of paper on the fridge.

"Went to a friend's, be back, took James," it said and she sighed reading it. She didn't appreciate him taking James with him but it was too late now. She went back to her beach bag and grabbed her phone, no texts from him either.

It was seven hours later, at 10 o'clock at night and Vanessa had fallen asleep in the movie room, watching Dark Phoenix. Chris had asked for a copy of it for her when he found out how much she liked the character and they had watched it together before it was in theaters.

"Hey," a voice came and she murmured, slowly waking. She looked around and her eyes focused on Chris standing over her.

"Where's James?" she asked, sitting up and stretching.

"He's asleep in his crib," he said and she nodded. He stared at her, it was a hard stare and she shifted in her seat, feeling self-conscious. "Do you get where I'm coming from?" he asked and she nodded.

"I told you I did," she said and he sighed, shaking his head as he stared at the screen with the end credits.

"I just don't understand how you think it's okay for you to have feelings for him and me," he said and she shrugged.

"I don't control it, he was there before you, we share a child together and he's just always been my calm," she said and he laughed.

"What am I then?" he asked and she gazed up at him.

"You are my center, the thing I cling to in the storm and my knight in shining armor," she said as she stood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he didn't pull away much to her relief. "I love you, Chris and you know I do," she said. "This is always going to be a struggle for you and I get that but I can't do anything about, you'll have to find your way," she said.

"So I should just accept my wife loves another man?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said and he shook his head.

"I can't, Vanessa, that's what I'm saying to you, you're my wife, my calm and my center but apparently that's not enough for you to love me more than him," he said and removed her arms from around his neck. She stared at him, he was inches away but seemed miles.

"So...what are you saying?" she asked and he shrugged, pushing his hands in his jean pockets.

"I don't even know at this point, maybe you and I should just take a break or something..." he said and looked at her, studying her.

"A break?" she asked and he nodded.

"You can go back to your beloved Australia and I'll stay here," he said.

"And James?" she asked.

"He can go with you and then my assistant can come to get him after a couple of weeks," he said.

"How can you be so cold about the whole thing?" she asked and Chris laughed an empty laugh.

"Me? I don't think you understand what you've put me through, darling," he said. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not the cold one in this but if that's how you see it," he said and shrugged. "So be it," he said. "You probably have to call Chris and tell him you'll be coming back," he said and left her standing there in the movie room. She fell back in her seat and suddenly felt more alone than ever. It was spiraling out of control and she didn't know how to stop it. She had married Evans, committed to him for life but there was a bond between her and Hemsworth that just couldn't be stopped.

\---

It was the next morning, Vanessa had packed her bags as soon as she got up and as she packed one for James, the bedroom door opened. She looked up but her heart fell seeing Chris' assistant, she smiled sadly.

"Hey, sorry," she said. "Chris wanted me to make sure you had everything you needed," she said and Vanessa looked back to her bag, she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," she said and the assistant nodded, standing for a moment. "Is there something else?" she asked, looking up again and the woman sighed.

"I'm really sorry that you're going through this," she said. "I liked you the day I met you, you are good for him and I know he's being stubborn, he gets like that but it's only because he really cares about you," she said and Vanessa smiled.

"Well, I guess that's some comfort, isn't it? We're separated but at least he can have his assistant tell me he cares about me, deeply," she said.

"Wait, no, he didn't send me up here to say that," she said and Vanessa shook her head, smiling as she pushed her from the room gently.

"Don't worry about it, thank you," she said and shut the door, returning to her packing.

Within hours she was on a flight from LAX to Australia, Chris said he would pick her up from the airport and bring her back to the house on his compound.

Evans sat on his back deck, a beer in front of him and staring out the scenery when his assistant came out on the deck.

"Chris," she started.

"Don't even do it," he said and she sighed, falling into the seat beside him.

"You know what I'm going to say," she said and looked at him, he refused to meet her gaze. "You're an idiot," she said and he looked at her.

"You don't like your job then," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You know why I'm saying that she's your wife and you are letting her go right back into the arms of the man that confessed his undying love for her," she said and Chris stared at her. "I think you're a bit of an idiot, yes," she said.

"What should I do then? If you're so smart, she told me she loves him still, how can I be married to someone who loves someone else?" he asked and she shrugged.

"He's the father of her daughter, Chris, she's always going to love him and there's nothing you can do about it but you're her husband and the father to her son, there's something stronger there," she said. "If she was willing to move from Australia to Los Angeles for you, I think she's in love with you a bit more," she said. They fell silent, Chris staring at the ocean and her staring at him. "But that's just me, I've been with you for seven years and I've seen your loneliness, when Vanessa started coming around I saw a different side of you," she said. "You were happier, your house started becoming filled with laughter and warmth, I think you're scared," she said and he looked at her.

"Scared? Of what?" he asked and she shrugged.

"The fact that you love this girl so much she could easily break your heart and destroy your world," she said, leaning into the table. "And you're so paranoid about it that you're doing it to yourself so you can control it," she said and Chris stared at her.

"So you think I should just ignore that she would sleep with Hemsworth if I gave her the chance?" he asked and the assistant laughed.

"Of course she would! But only if you told her you were okay with it! She wouldn't do anything if you weren't okay with it, even if he stood stark naked in front of her and begged her to fuck him, she'd turn him away because of you," she said and pointed at him. "But you only heard the part that she'd sleep with him if you gave her permission," she said. "So if I were you, I'd get on a plane and fly to Australia, buy her some flowers and grovel at her feet to take me back," she said and stood. "Cause if you don't, I know Hemsworth will," she said and turned, leaving Chris alone on the deck again. He looked back to the ocean and sighed heavily, taking a long drink from his beer.

\---

Vanessa landed in Australia, quickly finding Chris' smiling face and he pulled her into one of his large bear hugs. She clung to him and closed her eyes, feeling all her stress quickly fading away.

"Hello my Nessa," he said and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home," he said and she smiled into his chest. He parted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, taking the baby carrier from her. "Let's go," he said and led her from the airport to his car. The ride back was a quiet one but he kept looking over at her, checking on her. Pulling up to the gate, he typed in the code and the gates opened, he pulled down. She looked up as they pulled into the driveway of her house and she felt a sigh emit from her. "Welcome back," he said and got out, she followed suit. He grabbed James' carrier and her backpack, leading her up the stairs. He unlocked the front door and she entered, looking around. It was like she had never left. A bouquet of flowers sat on the kitchen table and he smiled at her. "They reminded me of you," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Chris," she said and he nodded, setting the bag down. He looked into the carrier.

"Oh he's adorable, Ness," he said and put it down, taking James out.

"Where's Leonie?" she asked.

"At the house with Elsa," he said and she nodded. "D'ya wanna see her?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I want to be back where I know," she said and he smiled. They left the house and got back in Chris' car, heading up the dirt road. Pulling up to the house, she felt comforted by the familiar sight and the front door opened, Elsa stood there with Leonie on her hip. "Oh my god she's huge," she murmured.

"Hey now, that's my wife you're talking about," Chris said and she scowled at him, he laughed as they got out.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry," Elsa said, hugging her and then letting her take Leonie. The little tow-headed girl had got a smile on her face quickly recognizing Vanessa and clung to her dearly.

"Hey Leonie, look, it's your little brother," she said, turning to the carrier Chris brought and Leonie stared at the baby, her long blonde eyelashes batting. "God, does she have any of me in her?" she asked, looking at Chris and he laughed.

"She has your personality, sweet as anything," he said and Vanessa smiled at him.

It wasn't until they were seated around the dinner table that her phone went off and she looked to it.

"We need to talk," was all he said and Vanessa sighed, pushing it back in her pocket. Not now, she had just got back to the people that made everything all right, she needed time to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Sebastian sat beside his friend, eyeing him but remaining silent. He would wait until he was ready to talk and then listen. He knew he would speak, he wouldn’t have asked him over if he didn’t want to talk.

“I just don’t get her,” Chris said at last, putting his beer down and Sebastian looked at him again. “She married me but still loves him,” he said and Sebastian smiled. He had seen the relationship flourish between Hemsworth and Vanessa first hand, he knew the bond that was shared. But he had also known Evans’ affection for her, he had been glad to know that Evans was married and happy. When his friend had called and told him what happened, he was heartbroken for him. Evans didn’t take a love and marriage lightly. “I tried to give her everything she asked of me, tried to give her the house on the beach, the time and affection she wanted,” he said and shook his head. “But was I just trying to compete with Hemsworth this entire time?” He asked and looked at Sebastian who smiled kindly at him.

“She made you happy, didn’t she?” He asked and Evans nodded.

“Well yeah but I don’t know if I made her happy,” he said and Sebastian smiled.

“I think you did, she moved from Australia and put up with LA for you, that’s a big enough feat in itself,” he said and Evans studied him.

“But, do you think I’m just trying to compete with him for her? Do you think that will be our entire relationship?” He asked and Sebastian sighed.

“I think that you should’ve thought of all this before you walked down the aisle, before you two had a child together,” he said, leaning into the table and holding his gaze. “But it’s a little too late for that and so now, while you have this time apart, you need to decide if you can love her even if she still loves him or if you’re so insecure in her love for you, something she’s never made you feel, that you want to end it,” he said and Evans stared at him. “I love you man but this is serious, you have a kid involved now,” he said and leaned back, Evans sighed as he rested his forehead on his hands.

“I know,” he said. “I love her, I love her more than I think I love anyone but knowing Hemsworth is always in the back of her mind,” he said and shrugged leaning back in his seat.

“Maybe you should try not worrying about Hemsworth, I’m sure he’s not worrying about you right now as she sits in his home,” he said and Evans stared at him again.

“Man you’re harsh,” he said and Sebastian shrugged.

“Honest, isn't’ that why you called me?” He asked and Evans nodded, digging a hand in his hair. “So if I were you, I’d pick up my phone and do a lot more than text her,” he said as he stood, finished his beer. “I’ll see you later,” he said and patted Evans on the shoulder as he walked past.

—-

Vanessa had refrained from responding to Evans’ text, it was too soon and she knew she’d only say hurtful things. She instead she enjoyed the beach again, her kids and her family. She had almost started feeling happiness again until her phone rang and his face showed up on the screen, a FaceTime call. She went to her backyard and sat down in a hammock, accepting it. His face showed up, he looked tired and run down, comforting her slightly that he hadn’t been out enjoying himself. “Hi,” she said and he stared at her for a moment before speaking.

“I love you,” he said and her eyebrows raised, surprised by his outburst.

“Well I love you too, Chris but I’ve told you that before and it didn’t seem to matter,” she said and he sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ve been an ass,” he said, digging his fingers in his hair and then looking back at her, his hair wildly unkempt. He had a beard too, shabbier and hiding his handsome features.

“I can agree with that,” she said and he smiled.

“I let my insecurity win out, I never should have accused you of anything,” he said and she sighed.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” she agreed. “I told you the day I asked you if we were exclusive that I would be loyal but all you’ve done is assume I’m going to betray you,” she said and he nodded. “I love you, Chris Evans and I will love you until the day that I die, nothing in this entire world could change that, not even Hemswowrth,” she said. “But I need you to believe that, to honestly believe that and not always have questions in the back of your mind because he’s going to be part of my life, your life,” she said. “I need to feel confident as your wife that you trust me whenever he’s around,” she said and he nodded.

“You’re right, your so right and I’m sorry that I screwed up this bad,” he said and she smiled finally. “I love you, Ness and I’m a wreck without you, will you take me back?” He asked.

“I never chased you away,” she said and he smiled. “Come down to Australia, I can’t go back to LA right now and I want you here, James misses you,” she said and his expression softened.

“Yeah?” He asked and she smiled, nodding. “All right, I’ll get a red eye tomorrow,” he said. “I miss you,” he said.

“I miss you, babe,” she said and he smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said and he nodded.

——

Vanessa left for the airport mid afternoon to pick him up and anxiously waited for him on the tarmac. At last, the steps were brought to the plane door and he headed down. She jumped out of the car and jogged to him, a smile filled his face. He dropped his bag and caught her as she jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed and he spun them around.

“Never let me be that much of an idiot again,” he said and she laughed, kissing him as she held his face.

“Just listen to me and you won’t,” she said and he smiled, leaning down to grab his bag. He carried her to the car and sat her in the passenger seat, shutting the door with one last kiss. He got in the driver;s, throwing his bag in the back and leaned over, kissing her again.

“Let’s go, I miss my son,” he said and put the car in drive, heading to the house. “This car really is a piece of crap, you know that?” He asked and Vanessa sighed.

“Oh shut up,” she muttered and he laughed, pulling onto the freeway.


	27. Chapter 27

Hemsworth demanded that Evans go for a drive with him a few days into their stay and he had to agree, Hemsworth wouldn’t take no for an answer. Vanessa had seen them off with a nervous hug to one and a kiss to the other, she wasn’t sure what he had planned.

It was quiet for a little until Hemsworth cleared his throat.

“Look, I wanted to clear a few things up between us,” he said and Evans looked to him. “You and I, we were friends before Vanessa came into our lives and I don’t want that to stop over a girl,” he said.

“My wife,” Evans said and Hemsworth smiled, nodding.

“Yes, your wife and my Nessa,” he said and the tension filled the car for a moment before Hemsworth sighed. “What I’m trying to say is that regardless how I feel about her, she loves you and I can’t change that, I don’t want to change that,” he said. “But I want our friendship to remain,” he said and Evans nodded.

“I do too,” he agreed and Hemsworth smiled.

“So we’re all right then?” he asked and Evans shrugged.

“Unless you tell me you slept with her during our short break, then yeah,” he said, smiling at Hemsworth.

“No, I did not though I often-“ he started but silenced himself. “Right, no, we did not, she was too focused on being broken hearted over you,” he said and Evans smiled.

——

Vanessa convinced Evans to stay in Australia, they retreated to the house that was bought for them and he enjoyed being with his family again. His assistant called to remind him that he had a filming contract that needed him to fly to Moscow in a few days but he told her he wasn’t worried about that then.

“Come with me,” he said and Vanessa looked at him as they laid in bed, James on his chest.

“What?” She asked and he smiled, stroking his son’s tiny back.

“Come with me to Moscow, you might like it and then I don’t have to be away from my family,” he said and she smiled, curling into his side.

“Yeah?” She asked and he nodded. “What kind of things could we get up to in Moscow?” She asked, looking up at him and he smiled.

“All sorts of things,” he said and she kissed his shoulder.

“I would like to see that, I hear they're a lot less inhibited Russia,” she said, her finger running down the front of his pants and smiled as she felt his cock twitch at her touch.

“Oh they are,” he said and she smiled. He got up and laid James down in his crib, glancing at the sleeping Leonie in the playpen. He turned back to Vanessa and smiled at her as she sat up in bed.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked and she smiled, arching her foot out.

“Kiss it,” she said and his eyebrows lifted, he quickly clambered over to her. He kissed her foot and she smiled. She reached out and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him towards her. She pressed her lips against his and moved quickly so he was under her. She slapped his face and he looked at her, she could feel him harden beneath her. “Tell me how sorry you are,” she said, holding his face and he smiled.

“I’m very sorry,” he said.

“Yeah? I don’t think you’re sorry enough,” she said and leaned closer, biting his earlobe. He moaned and put his hands on her hips.

“How can I make t up?” He asked and she sat back in his lap, holding his gaze.

“I want you to fuck me hard, I want to feel you in me tomorrow when you’re not there,” she said and dug her fingers into his blonde hair, he dug his fingers into her hips. He was quick, he wanted her and he had her off the bed, slammed her back into the wall. Her arms around his shoulders and he struggled to undo his belt. His pants hit the floor and his boxer briefs soon followed while he kissed her neck. He pushed her nightie up and his fingers between her legs.

“No panties? You were just waiting for me, weren’t you?” He whispered in her ear and she smiled, closing her eyes as he felt him inside. He was rough, rougher than she imagined he could be and by the time he was done, she laid in bed panting.

“God, who knew Cap could be such a beast,” she murmured and he laughed, lying beside her. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

“You get it out of me,” he said and she smiled.

“We keep up like that, I’ll always be pregnant,” she said and he smiled.

“We can only hope,” he replied and rolled on his side, kissing her gently. Pulling back, she stroked his face.

“I think you’re going to bruise,” she said and he shrugged.

“The makeup department will cover it,” He said and she smiled, kissing his cheek. “So will you come with me?” He asked.

“Of course,” she replied and he smiled, kissing her again.


	28. Chapter 28

Evans shifted in his seat, looking at Vanessa as she stared at him.

“I feel like an outsider,” he said and her eyebrows raised. “Like, I walked into a relationship that was established and tried to hang out but I just can’t get the jokes,” he said with a shrug and she sighed.

“I get that,” she said.

“You do?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, we kind of all melded together in our happy hide away,” she said. “And for someone to walk in and try to be a part of it, it’s gotta be hard,” she said.

“Well yeah but you guys share all these stories and things that we don’t,” he said.

“But we will,” she said.

“I know but like to see him last night, you pissed him off but he got over it in like five minutes, like he can’t be mad at you,” he said and she smiled, thinking back to the drinking game. She had revealed some information Hemsworth had forgotten to tell Elsa and it had upset his wife, thus upsetting him. He stormed off after Elsa but before Vanessa could leave with Evans, he came after her. Explained he knew it was the drink and that he wasn't mad at her, that Elsa would move past it. 

“I’m the same way, we’re not the type of people to stay mad about things,” she said.

“But its not normal,” he said and she laughed.

“No, it really isn’t, it’s kind of fucked up honestly,” she said. “But that’s who we are,” she said. “I can’t walk into your family and just pick up on all the inside jokes, why do you think it’d be easy for you to do that?” She asked and he smiled.

“I guess,” he said and sighed. “I guess it’s also because you guys aren’t blood, weren’t raised together and that you just kind of fit perfectly and so fast,” he said.

“I know, it weirded me out too but we just went with it, they’re very open minded people,” she said.

“That’s obvious,” he said and she smiled.

“I mean, this is something that you should have reflected on before we got married,” she said and he nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“I know, I know,” he said and rested his fingers against his lips, holding her gaze.

“I mean, whatever you want to do I will understand,” she said.

“Stop, just stop being so calm and collected,” he said, exasperated and she smiled. “I love you, Vanessa, I love you more than I’ve loved any other woman in my life but this relationship is just so weird,” he said.

“I know,” she said and looked down at James who rested in her arms. “But I love you too, it’s not like because I love Hemsworth, I can’t love you,” she said and he nodded. “Just...open up your mind a little,” she said and he smiled. “Relax, enjoy life, don’t worry about what other people think of you and they don’t need to know everything in your life,” she said. “Have a private life,” she said.

“And I appreciate that, its what makes me love you so much I think,” he said. She stood carefully, watching James to see if he woke and went to Evans, kissing his forehead.

“I love you, whatever you decide is right for you will be right for me,” she said and walked towards the stairs to head up to the bedroom.

——

Hemsworth sat down across the table from him, beer in hand and smile on his face. Chris took a sip of his beer before resting it on the table and turning it in his hand.

“So what’s up?” Hemsworth asked and Chris smiled at him.

“I spoke with Vanessa,” he said.

“Yeah?” He asked and drank from his beer.

“We talked about the relationship you guys share, all of you,” he said.

“Oh mate, you still going on about this? It will ruin your marriage if you keep beating each other up about it,” he said and Chris nodded.

“Yeah I know, I feel like we rushed into marriage,” he said and Hemsworth looked at him for a moment before leaning into the table.

“If you’re about to tell me that you are going to break Nessa’s heart, then I suggest you leave,” he said and Chris sighed, leaning back running his hands over his jeans.

“What do you want me to do, man? I love her but she loves you and I have a hard time with that,” he said.

“Why?” He asked and Chris stared at him.

“I don’t know many guys that want to share their wife with another man,” he said and Hemsworth shrugged his shoulders.

“Then they’re idiots,” he said and Chris shrugged.

“I mean, I guess but that’s your opinion, isn’t it?” He asked. “We were before you were,” he said.

“You knew all about us, she didn’t hide a thing from you,” he said and Chris nodded.

“I know, I know, I’m not saying she did and she’s really faultless at this, which is even weirder,” he said and shook his head. “I just don’t think we can work out if she’s still in love with you,” he said and Hemsworth stared at him.

“You’re making a big mistake, you’re missing out on a beautiful woman,” he said and Chris nodded.

“Don’t worry, I know that and I’m kicking myself but I just can’t share, I’m selfish when it comes to this,” he said and Hemsworth threw up a hand.

“Do what you want but know that you’re going to break her heart,” he said and Chris sighed. "She's been honest since the beginning but you just kept stringing her along, telling her that you loved her but in the end, did you?" Hemsworth asked. "How can you love someone like you say and still constantly be questioning her?" Hemsworth demanded.

“Make it worse for me, why don’t you?” He asked.

“I hope it is, I hope its one of the most difficult things you have to do, she deserves that at least,” he said and Chris studied him.

“So. Does that mean you’re going to side with her and it’ll be awkward between us?” He asked and Hemsworth shrugged.

“Mate, this is all on you. That girl loves you and there's no doubt in my mind she would never cheat on you with me, or anyone else for that matter,” he said and Chris nodded. “You may just be losing out on a wife and a friend at this point but that’s your decision,” he said and stood, finishing his beer. "Just make sure that this is the decision you're committed to, you can't keep yanking her around, I won't let it happen," he warned. He put his hand out to Chris who stood and they shook. “I have things to do, I’ll talk to you later,” he said and Chris watched as Hemsworth’s hulking figure walked back into his house. It was very obvious that there weren’t things to do but that he was done with the conversation.

—-

The long, shiny mahogany table felt like silk beneath Vanessa’s fingers as she ran them over the surface, Chris sat across from her but she didn’t meet his eyes as his lawyer read out the divorce arrangements.

“Ms. Gouivea will be entitled to 50% of Mr. Evans estate,” the lawyer said and Vanessa looked up.

“No, I don’t want it,” she said and saw Chris look surprised.

“Vanessa, don’t be stupid, take it, I want you to have it,” he said. “I’m not by law required to give you that much but I want to,” he said and she shook her head.

“No, I really don’t want it or need it,” she said and Chris sighed.

“You should take it,” he said and she shook her head.

“Please make sure that’s amended,” she said to her lawyer and he nodded, jotting down notes.

“Also, Mr. Evans requests 50/50 custody of their son James,” he read and Vanessa nodded in agreement. “Holidays will be swapped from year to year, Thanksgiving with Ms. Gouivea one year and Christmas with Mr. Evans the same year, and then the year after, switched,” he said.

“Sounds fine to me,” she agreed.

“Mr. Evans is not asking for any stake in the home in Australia they share, that it be kept in Vanessa’s name,” he said and she lowered her eyes, thinking that she would probably sell it anyway. There had been a lot shared there for her with Chris and she didn’t want those memories haunting her. “Mr. Evans will also provide monthly child support and spousal support in the amount of $100,000 a month,” he said and Vanessa’s eyes shot up to Chris, who smiled at her sadly.

“No, I don’t accept that either, there’s no way we need that much,” she said and Chris nodded.

“You’re right, I want that changed,” he said. “I’ll pay 25 million the first month and the $100,00 for the rest,” he said and his lawyer looked at him.

“I have to advise you,” he started.

“I know, I know and I don’t care, she’s taking it one way or the other,” he said and Vanessa shook her head.

“Stop, Chris, you know I don’t want that money, it will just sit in the bank somewhere,” she said and he shrugged.

“Then our son will have plenty of money when he hits 18 and I know you’ll be taken care of for the rest of your life,” he said and she shook her head.

“I won’t accept it,” she said and Chris sighed.

“Just take the money, Vanessa,” he said and she shook her head.

“No, thank you but no,” she said and he looked at her, annoyance on his face but he knew he wouldn’t win. The debate was done and they moved on to other things.

——

Vanessa touched down in Australia as a newly divorcee and with a broken heart. They had left things on good terms, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. James had stayed with Chris for the time being and he told her his assistant would fly out with him in four weeks. A car was waiting for her and she got in, falling back in the seat. Marriage to Chris was a wild ride and she wasn’t sure if she was glad or sad that it was over.

The car pulled up to the gate, the code was entered and the doors slid open. The car drove up the long dirt drive and into her old driveway. She got out, tipping the driver and taking her suitcase from him. She climbed the steps to her home and unlocked the door. She dropped her suitcase in the front hall and looked around. Somehow, even though she had lived most of her life in this house by herself, it seemed empty without Chris. She had pleaded with him not to take it this far, that things could be worked out but he said he knew how it would end, he knew what would happen.

"It wouldn't be you either, Ness," he warned and stroked her cheek gently. "It would be me every time, I'm a jealous guy and I wouldn't handle your relationship with Hemsworth for very long, it would turn nasty," he assured. "And that's the last thing I want in our relationship, I want you to like me still when this is all over," he said and she shook her head.

"You're the father of my son, I wouldn't hate you," she vowed and he kissed her forehead.

"Then I'm just a huge asshole," He said and that had been the end of the conversation, the doors of the conference room had opened. They had entered and taken their seats on either side of the table, beginning the divorce proceedings.


	29. Chapter 29

Vanessa woke the following morning to the sun shining into her bedroom and alone for the first time in a while. She stared at the ceiling, debating her daily schedule and at last sighed, pulling herself out. She made her way downstairs, making coffee and sat at the table, picking up her phone. She unplugged it from the charging cable and turned it on. She waited as it did and typed in her passcode, it unlocked. It connected to the internet and her notification for a text message went off. She opened her message and saw a text from Chris, she clicked on it. It was a picture, his arm outstretched across the bed and the camera pointed at his face with the caption

“First day of my life without you, doesn’t feel so great,” and she shook her head. This was his doing, what he wanted and she didn't like that he had sent that text, it made it ten times harder. 

By noon, the Hemsworth’s had been roused to being aware she had returned and was now back in the old house. It didn’t take long for the golf cart to make its way down and pulled up to her drive. She looked out the window from her living room and saw Chris’ large figure duck out of it, a plate of something in his hand. She moved away as he climbed the steps and knocked on the door. She opened it and he smiled at her.

“Morning Ness,” he said and pulled her into a one armed hug.

“Hey,” she said and he presented the plate.

“Twins and I made you some cookies,” he said and she smiled, looking through the plastic wrap.

“That’s so lovely of you, thank you,” she said and led him into the kitchen where she put them on the table. She unwrapped them and laughed seeing the decorated sugar cookies in different shapes. “Is this, Thor?” She asked, picking one up and he smiled nodding. “You made a cookie of yourself,” She said and he smiled brighter.

“I actually did make that cookie,” He said and she laughed, shaking her head.

“Of course you did,” she said and sighed. “I’m glad to be back but it feels more lonely,” she said and he nodded.

“Yeah, it will,” he said. “But we’re right up the lane,” he said and she nodded.

“I know, it’s just knowing he’s out there but not attached to me anymore, we’re not one anymore,” she said and he smiled sadly at her.

“Well that was all his doing,” he said and she shook her head.

“No, I should’ve explained how close you and I were. Before we married,” she said and Chris shrugged.

“Maybe but he could’ve got around it,” he said and she smiled at him, clearly he was on her side. 

“What are you up to today?” He asked.

“Probably the garden,” she said and he nodded. “It looks good, thank you,” she said and he nodded again.

“Of course,” he said. “Liam and Miley are coming in soon,” he said.

“Oh yeah?” She asked and he nodded.

“Just for a visit but thought you’d like to know,” he said.

“I would, thank you,” she said as she picked up a cookie and began to eat it.

“Really,” he said and she looked at him then down to her cookie, she smiled.

“Calm down,” she said, she had recognized the Captain America cut out. She picked up a Thor one and took a bite out of it. “Alright?” She asked and he smiled at her.

“Regardless of how you’re back, I’m glad you are,” he said and she smiled at him.


	30. Chapter 30

The rain pattered on the tin roof above her head, she hardly noticed it as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, he stroked the side of her face. Her fingers ran down his skin, caressing it as she went and felt his other hand rest on her bottom. He pushed her hair back with his other hand and deepened the kiss. She tilted her head back as his lips ran down her chin and down her neck, sucking on the skin there. She moaned softly and he hummed in response, both lost in the familiar touches. He rolled her underneath him and kissed her again, holding himself up on his elbows. His lips ran down her chin, her neck and between her breasts, his hands caressing them both. She arched her back into his touch and felt the rush fill her again. He knew all her secrets and all her desires, catering to them so lovingly.

“I missed you,” he whispered, his lips running over her stomach and she smiled, digging her fingers into his cropped hair. “I missed your skin, your scent, your touch,” he continued and she massaged his scalp with her fingers. His lips kissed her pubic area and his hands parted her legs, she closed her eyes feeling himself bury his tongue between her legs. He worked her with such knowledge and understanding it wasn’t long before she felt her body quivering with release. He pulled himself over her again and she felt his hand slowly guide himself into her, thrusting once to gain entrance. “You’re so beautiful, Ness,” he whispered, cupping her face with his hand and thrust again, she closed her eyes at the feeling.

—-

She stood by the window, watching the drops from the gutters fall to the ground and how lush the earth looked now after rain. She had her white sheet wrapped around her and her fingers pressed against the glass, feeling the temperature difference outside. She looked back and saw her empty bed, he had left her soon after.

They had shared the memories of the past and then he had to return to his life, his family. She would always be welcomed in his family but it was different than having your own family, something she thought she was building with Evans. He had cast it aside though, quickly and without a second thought it seemed. She didn't understand his jealously, didn't understand what she could have done different and how she was being punished the worse. She was a single mother of two with and he was a single father of one, something girls found sexy for some reason. 

\----

She woke the next morning to soft kisses on her shoulder and she murmured happily, moving closer to the touch. She opened her eyes and Hemsworth came into focus, she smiled.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked stretching and felt his fingers trailing down her naked form.

"I missed you," he said and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Christopher," she warned and he smiled, snuggling his face into her neck.

"What? It's true," he said, pulling her into his arms and she sighed happily. Regardless of what was happening between Evans and her, Hemsworth always had a way to make her feel better.


End file.
